


Young Gods

by Emiehpop



Series: Two Gods of the New World [1]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga), Death Note: Another Note
Genre: Alive L (Death Note), Anal Sex, Angst, Anxiety, Beyond Birthday Being Creepy, Beyond Birthday is Alive, Blowjobs, Death Eraser, Death Note References, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Dom/sub overtones, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Gay, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Halsey - Freeform, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Jealousy, Kira - Freeform, L is depressed, L really really needs a hug, Light really really really dislikes Beyond okay, M/M, My First Fanfic, Night Terrors, Nightmares, POV L (Death Note), PTSD, Panic Attacks, Rebirth, Smut, Temporary Character Death, Therapy, Top L, Worship, Yagami Light is Kira, ahah, and still killing it, but L lives in his mind okay, drunk L is all over the place, light is shameless about sex, oh boy, okay i know ohba hates flashbacks, okay more tags to come later, okay so I'mma be bringing in something from the pilot ep of the manga, will explain more later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24535021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emiehpop/pseuds/Emiehpop
Summary: L should have died, that day he walked on the roof and stood in the rain. He knew he shouldn't have lived long enough to fall in love with the killer he was chasing.... He knew he shouldn't have joined Kira's side. He knew he shouldn't want to be worshiped and praised as a king alongside his lover... He knows all this and yet, he doesn't hesitate when Light saves his life.
Relationships: Amane Misa/Rem, Beyond Birthday & L, Beyond Birthday/L, L & Yagami Light, L/Kira (Death Note), L/Yagami Light, Matt | Mail Jeevas/Mello | Mihael Keehl, Past Beyond/L, Ryuk/Apples
Series: Two Gods of the New World [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774003
Comments: 21
Kudos: 61





	1. Young Gods

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first ever Death Note Fanfic... that I'm publishing aha. There's a lot of inspiration that's going into this, but clearly the main one is the song "Young God" By Halsey. I'll be using direct quotes from both Death Note and that song throughout this fic, so enjoy that! And Enjoy evil-ish L. I've always loved the idea of Kira and L working together, especially when we see L and Light work together during the Yotsuba ARC! This chapter is just the beginning so stay tuned. :)

L turned the knob and opened the double doors in front of him, the scene of Tokyo lit up in the early dawn painted before him. The cool wind whisked against his face and picked up the edges of his robe as he walked over and leaned against the railing, taking in the view. The robe he had on was just a thin silk number, cascading down his back and tied with a ribbon around his waist. He sighed and rested his full weight against the rail, accepting the cold chill for what it was as he took in the early morning view. 

His thoughts were racing, which wasn’t too abnormal for him in most cases, but currently they felt heavy and cloudy. He was confused… and lonely, and that often led him into the darker parts of his brain. But he decided that could rest for now, safe and alone on the balcony by himself… he let himself ponder. 

When his mind unwillingly slumped into moods like this, he found it comforting to focus on numbers instead of his emotions. So, reaching to grab his M&M’s from the bench next to him, he did just that… 

It had been approximately 58 hours since he had last slept, almost all of which of those hours he had spent in front of a screen… about 90% of it. The other 10% he allowed himself some free time to watch Light as he slept… and speaking of, he was probably just finishing his fourth rem cycle right now. L tilted his head to stare at the first hints of the sun peaking over the horizon and bit down hard on a candy. It was close to 5am at this point, so that meant Light would wake up soon. L knew he really should be lying next to him when that happened, especially with all the new pressure they had been put under recently as they drafted their list of demands for the world’s governments. L’s job was to research all important relatives and dirty history on the men in charge of the money and the laws… and he was having the time of his life. That being said, he knew the pressure Light must have been under at this point, carrying out his Kira killings while also drafting countless letters and emails… he could probably use some company. 

But for some reason L just didn’t want to lay his head down. At some point he knew he would have to sleep like always, but as he chewed on his candy and pondered his numbers and thought of this view Light had given him… it just didn’t sound appealing. And what use could he be to his Kira if he could hardly calm his own thoughts? 

Sighing to himself, he popped a few more candies onto his tongue before twisting the bag and folding it in half to save what remanded. That was only further proof that something was weighing on him… he always finished his candy. The wind picked up again and so he plopped himself down on the bench and pulled his knees up into their usual position. He rested his spine back against the bricks and felt his skin prickle from the chill morning air. The scents of springs carried their way to his nose as some cherry blossom petals floated by, and he frowned to himself as he began to suck on his thumbnail. Maybe trapping himself in solitude on a cold balcony wasn’t his best idea… but he hadn't left the penthouse bedroom for days now, he figured the fresh air would help his mind and anxieties… 

L had to practically force himself to take in a breath and slowly start counting each one as he inhaled and exhaled. He was not at all calm, alone and high above the city, and as each second went on he only felt worse. No numbers circling his brain could help him… and he felt as if he couldn’t unravel himself from his spot. Well, this wasn’t good… 

Then, in his peripheral vision he watched as the balcony doors swung open dramatically to display his lover stepping out, fashioned in his very own silk robe. L still couldn’t control much of his body, but his face brightened in a smirk upon the sight of him. The sun’s rays seem to pop out from over the swarm of buildings just to light up his gorgeous face. L would never say these ridiculous observations outloud… but it never hurt him to feel extremely sexually charged for Light, especially when he was frozen stiff and Light had just woken up. 

Light, not even aware he was being watched, stepped out into the fresh morning, and raised his arms above his head with a yawn that could match a lion’s. L’s smirk widened and he bit down hard on his thumb to make himself stay quiet, but Light was just so cute in the morning. After his yawn, he leaned his elbows on the railing and took in the view, much like L had done just several minutes before. L just kept watching Light as he stared out at the city… the wind slapping across his brown hair and messing it up, not at all shaking the beauty from him as he smiled. Then, Light leaned back and felt into his thin pocket, and pulled out his personal red cell phone. 

L tensed and pushed himself back into the wall more, feeling his own phone press against his thigh. If Light tried to call him, he’d be exposed as a voyeur, and that probably wasn’t good for Light to really tease him about considering how extremely truthful it was… it would probably be best if he just spoke up. He set his feet down and moved to do just that, just exactly as Light pressed the speed dial and his phone rang out loud anyway. 

“Oh, jeez… I didn’t even notice you over there.” He chuckled and hung up, setting his phone back into his pocket before he sat down on the other edge of the bench. “Hey… how long have you been staring at me anyway?” 

L sighed, deciding it was better to be caught as someone who stares at the beautiful face of his killer boyfriend than it was to freeze to death on a balcony in Tokyo, and then reached out to cupped said killer’s cheek to pull his face closer. 

“Hmmn… several seconds. Light-kun has woken up earlier than normal, I wasn’t expecting to see you so soon.” He let his palm slide down the soft skin along his jaw and then his neck, scooting his way closer so he could press into the warm chest awaiting him. “You know I would have joined you in bed soon…”

Light let out a deep breathy laugh and wrapped his strong arms around L’s thin body, pressing his nose into the mass of black hair before him as he spoke “Ha, I can never be sure you’ll come to bed… You haven’t slept in nearly three days… and that’s barely even a record for you. I’m glad I found you out here though, it’s nice to take in the view… and with you it’s even better.” 

L sighed, feeling his entire being relax just by being held so gently. He guessed Light had a point, that this morning was improved with the company of each other… and he felt his nerves ebb down into a calmer state again… he could breath like normal and numbers were the least of his concerns right now. Most importantly because Light seemed to suddenly care about the hours L slept, so he chose to ignore the conversation completely. He turned and kissed Light’s lips gently before resting his head on his shoulder, looking at the city before them again. 

Light squeezed his grip around him tighter, tracing his fingers along the exposed skin of L’s shoulder, slowly moving his hands up to lace in his dark strands. He turned L’s face up again so they were now staring at each other, and L couldn’t hold back the shudder that passed through him. Both from the wind and that look… 

“You’re freezing out here, aren’t you?” His face shifted into a frown as he pulled L fully into his lap so he was facing him, pulling their chests together. “We really should get you in bed now… you can’t be catching a cold out here.” 

L shook his head and pushed his icicle nose against the crook of his lover’s neck and smirked with satisfaction at Light gasp from the chill. “I am not going to sleep yet. There is too much on my mind to ponder right now, and you interrupted me…” he turned his nose upward and moved in to replace the cold spot with his lips. 

“W-well… you really don’t seem too bothered by my company.” His grip tightened in his hair but he let his head fall back to expose more skin. “Let’s take this pondering to bed then. Or we can silence everything all together.” His hand trailed down along his spine now, the thin fabric sliding with it as he pulled him into his chest more. “What is on your mind, dear?” 

L hissed at the pet name and nipped his neck just a bit to hear another gasp as he then moved in to suck the spot. It was hard to talk while working on a hickey, so he splayed his hands over the ripped chest against him. He started moving his hips in a slow circle between them as he made work of opening up the thin parts in the robe… 

“L… gah. Stop, I asked you a question.” He felt his wrists be snatched up and yanked away, and he lifted his eyes to match his again. “I can tell something is weighing on you, just talk to me…” he moved his hand to cup his cheek and smiled gently, kissing his jaw. 

“Hm, fine…. it’s nothing I was planning on bringing up to you.” L shifted a bit and moved his position so he was now sitting next to Light instead of on top of him, still pressed close for warmth. He moved his thumb back into his mouth, beginning to think out loud… 

“It’s true, I haven’t fully processed my feelings yet… but I am certainly very unsettled to my core about something. I haven’t pinned it yet but.” He paused and looked towards the city again, taking slow even breaths as Light rubbed his back gently to keep them warm as he listened. “I am constantly anxious now, more so than I’ve felt in a long time. I’m certain it’s because of the company and work I’ve found myself twisted up with. It’s almost like I’m a bug trapped in the spider’s web…” 

“Me being the spider.” He piped in against L’s ear. 

“Precisely. I’m happy you’re keeping up.” He quipped back and leaned into his touch more, letting his eyes slip closed. “The point is that I’m uneasy. I’m no longer confident in why I chose to abandon all I’ve ever known in the sake of love and some other man’s definition of Justice. Even if that man is you, my dear Light. I’m not sure I’ve ever been certain of why I joined your side.” He let out a shaky sigh and met his eyes again. “Please… reassure me. Uh, just tell me. How you view me, tell me what makes you love me, and what you’ll create in this new world of yours. Tell me.” 

Light looked baffled that L was being so open with him… but he straightened his back and cleared his throat and went ahead and told him: 

“Well… it’s not really a simple answer. I used to think no one would be good enough to be by my side when I created my new world, and I gave up on dating since I first met Misa… but your mind is what pulled me in from the beginning. I’ve always been most attracted to your brain.” He smiled like a snake and tucked a piece of his hair behind his ear, resting his hand on his shoulder now. “To the outside view we probably look like a strange pair, but L… our minds matched perfectly. There is no one else I’d rather have sitting on my throne with me. And you know together… we’re gonna be legends. In this new world we create together, I’m the King and you're the Queen on the chess board… and as we stumble with each move to heaven, our minds can handle anything together.” His smile softened into something sweet now and he pressed a kiss to his forehead. “We still have a game to play, but I’m starting to feel as if I’m in my role more and more each day. Do you feel it, like you’re a God?” 

L let himself take in Light’s words and gripped the fabric under his hands, the silk of Light’s robe was soft just like the voice speaking to him. “Like a God… hm. Possibly, with you around. But I feel like a rather inexperienced God if I am one.” 

And L could hardly hide his smile as Light let his laugh loose and it carried to his ears from the wind. 

“That’s actually pretty accurate. Inexperienced Gods…” he chuckled again at that, and the sun started to reflect in his eyes as the morning started to warm up. 

L watched his eyes gleam and kept his smile even as he snaked his hand up along his neck to rest at the base, his fingers digging into the edge of his hairline. Wow… he really knew at this moment that they were meant to be together. Light’s happiness was pouring out of him, and for once L felt confident they were unstoppable as a pair. He knew now, even if in the end he was just a human… that taking on the world with Light would lead him to heaven. Even if heaven wasn’t a place for humans like him, he’d fight to find it… to create their New World. 

“Yes, the two of us are just young Gods… and soon we will bring heaven to earth and we can rule together, and our people will be kind and happy. I… I like this idea Light. Our new world will be beautiful.” 

Light’s eyes squinted from the sun and he turned his head into L’s hair, letting out another soft chuckle before relaxing. “I knew you’d think so L. I’m prepared to do anything to create this world with you.” He paused to yawn, then let his hold tighten again. “For now, it seems this God needs more beauty sleep. And as Kira… he demands to not lay alone again.” 

L smirked and moved his other arm around his neck, curling up in that ripped chest again. “Alone… ever again. My, you’re sure demanding a lot this morning. I suppose I can take a break to rest for a while.” 

“Damn right you can L, it’s my turn to watch you sleep.” L’s eyes widened and he hit those pecs as Light shook with more laughter. “Ehehe… sorry, you just always do it…” 

“Old habits die hard, Kira. Let’s go before I change my mind.” He somehow managed to will himself away to stand, holding his hand out in a peace offering to help his lover up. Light accepted after giving a very unimpressed look and they walked back inside together, closing the doors on the city they would soon dominate together.


	2. Flying Through the Streets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light continues to take steps forward with his plans... Both as Kira and as L's lover. He's always been capable of juggling all the roles he plays. But a surprise visitor at his business dinner will shake his plans more than he could have ever anticipated.

The first thing Light had noticed when he woke up, before he had even opened his eyes, was the abrasive crunching noise of a Shinigami eating an apple. He hadn’t even realized that he let himself fall asleep, and he was laying flat on his back, completely naked with just a sheet covering him. 

Well, just a sheet and the lanky body of L that was also naked and laid out over him. He sighed and slowly cracked his eyes open and glared in the direction of the chewing, shifting his body carefully into a sitting position without disturbing his love too much. Shaking his hair out a bit, he leaned against the headboard and considered what to say about his situation. 

“Ryuk! Do you mind?” He hissed out sharply, resting his hand gently over L’s head that was resting on his shoulder. Really, Ryuk should know by now how rare it was when L actually slept, so couldn’t he for once respect humans needs? 

“Oooh… sorry. It’s just that the groceries just arrived, and Mikami was waiting outside you know. I was supposed to wake you hours ago anyway.” He slurped up the last bite and plopped down to sit on the couch, clicking on the TV. “He’s gone now though! Haha!” 

Light let out a frustrated breath through his nose, careful so his clenched fist wouldn’t disturb L’s hair as he tried to keep his cool. He honestly shouldn’t be surprised, at this point he should just get a pet collar engraved for Ryuk and trade his duties in for Mikami. Yes, Mikami would make a much better watchboy, maybe even a foot stool or a cute little slave. Well, more of a slave than he was now. A more personal servant. Imagine, someone strolling in carrying his meal on a platter, pulling a cart behind him stacked to the roof with sweets for his beloved L… and they would lounge and eat and fuck for hours on their throne and Mikami would aid their every need, standing in the corner like a butler…. 

He waved these thoughts away with another huff of breath and reached to snatch his Kira phone from the charger on the bedside. He quickly typed out a message for Mikami to meet him in the building’s lobby so they could discuss their plans for their dinner meeting later. Light made sure he made appearances out in Tokyo with friends often, he was quite the sight to behold around the city of Tokyo, and as Kira gained more power and support, having a healthy social rep only helped him. When he finished his texting, he checked through his encrypted Kira email he was using for his communications with Whammy’s house and the US government. Finding no new emails, he checked on his too many email drafts to count planned for him to send out to many other government officials and agencies. He was so close… it was only a matter of time. 

He set the phone back on the table and looked down at L splayed out against him, a smirk growing on his face. He couldn’t wait to take joy in their New World together, just them on top of the world… it would be like Heaven. 

Then L shifted and quickly rolled onto his side off of Light, thrashing a bit as tremors started racking through his body. Light bit his lip and rubbed his hand up along L’s spine, hushing him as he started muttering. His nightmares were only getting worse, and Light knew it was because of all the guilt L let himself hold onto. No matter how much he agreed with Light’s plans as Kira, no matter how much he lied… he still couldn’t run from his subconscious. He was constantly terrified, and he avoided sleep for this reason. It wasn’t the only reason, but it was a damn good convincing one. 

Light knew it was never good to wake someone from a nightmare, so after a few minutes of rubbing his back, his muttering calmed and Light pulled himself away and out of bed. He stretched his arms up high with a groan before snatching his robe from the floor. The room was a mess but his maids would stop by when he was out with Mikami, and L would be having his afternoon tea down in his study so Ryuk would be with him there as well. Light strutted over to his work desk near the window as he wrapped his robe around himself, pulling his Death Note and Death Eraser out to set them on the tabletop. 

Ryuk seemed to notice his activity and flew over just as Light snatched his favorite pen from its holder and clicked it. He pulled out the desk chair and sat down slowly, crossing his legs and cringing at the sting he felt. L really wore himself out last night… 

“Oooh Raito!! What are you going to work on today? Anything exciting?” Ryuk floated behind him and rested his hand on the desk next to the eraser. “Using this fancy tool, aren’t we?” 

Light glared and puffed up, turning his chair to look at the god of death. “No, I can’t think of any reason to ever use that thing again. But it is a nice reminder to lay all of my tools out in front of me.” He smirked and then turned his chair to face the bed, staring lovingly at the L curled up there. “I only needed that tool for one person.” 

“Yeah yeah, you lovebirds seem to be very happy… or so you say. But he seems to be experiencing a lot of the “paranoia” side effect one can get by writing in the notebook.” Ryuk looked waaay too pleased with himself. It was true that since L felt so guilty all the time, some of that for sure had to do with the times he had written in the note… but even still… 

“Actually, I think he has nightmares related to his death. I can tell he’s very conflicted about his feeling of being alive, and of loving me despite my plots that led to his death and… killing so many others.” Light leaned back more and turned back to his notebook. “I hardly ever feel paranoid when I’m writing names anymore, it really is just a part of me now. I know he’ll stop with these dreams eventually. He starts therapy tomorrow, and before we know it I’ll be busy attending meetings and press conferences, officially as Kira… life will distract him before too long.” He tapped his pen before leaning over to flip on the TV that sat there. His Kira desk was set up exactly the same as the one he kept in his bedroom from his high school days, and the set up was perfect. He loved just turning on the news, or opening his laptop, and having thousands of news channels or web forums ready and willing to give him countless criminal names. It was almost too easy to be Kira these days… 

He made sure to switch to the local Tokyo news channel where names from very recent mafia attacks were being reported. Light was keeping his eyes on their activities, because the mafia meant Mello was usually involved. Since their most recent drug jobs and murders had started popping up so close to the Kira HQ, he wasn’t willing to take any risks of L making contact with his family at Whammy’s. Not anytime soon that is. He turned his attention back to the TV as the criminals started popping up on the screen, and he hummed to himself as he copied down the names in his note, quickly followed by times of death throughout the week. 

After a couple hours he finally heard signs of life from the bed, and so he dropped his pen and rolled his wrists as he turned his chair around. L looked ravishing as the sun from the balcony’s glass door painted his body with it. Light couldn’t help the bulge he had that was sitting firm against his thigh, especially after a productive morning followed by a literal feast in front of him. L yawned in the form of a deep groan as he stretched out and smacked his lips. Light stood and made his way back to crawl onto the bed and on top of his sleepy lover. 

L blinked his eyes open and his mouth fell into an ‘o’ shape as Light settled over him, hovering gently with his lips just above him. “Oh, when did you get there?” 

Light smirked and rested his arm next to L’s head, lowering himself down the short distance to press their lips together. L literally moaned and wrapped all of his limbs around his body, pulling him flush against his naked body. Their lengths pressed hard against each other from the force and Light dove his tongue into the mouth waiting for him. 

L had to turn his head away to gasp for breath after several minutes, gripping tight onto the fabric of Light’s robe on his back. “Y-you… better explain yourself… Kira.” He let his own smirk slip and arched his back up as Light rolled down into him, letting out more delicious sounds. Light didn’t waste a second as he kissed down L’s pale neck before he answered. 

“Darling I adore when you accuse me, but I shouldn’t have to explain myself for coming in to take what’s mine.” He empathized his statement by nipping at L’s collar bone. “Now tell me what you need.” 

L arched up against him even more and threw a hand into his hair to pull Light up, crashing their lips together again. His legs loosened their grip and he let his thighs drop open so Light could fit in closer against him, and took his other hand to snatch up his wrist, slowly guiding his hand down… 

Light grinned in glee and bit down on L’s lower lip for release, leaning up and off of him, letting his gripped hand press against his hip so it wouldn’t move. 

“You haven’t told me what you want yet, have you~?” And his grin turned devilish as he started to pull his hand away… 

“N-no! Damn you Kira, can’t you tell what I need?!” He shouted back in frustration, tilting his hips up and tugging Light in again, “Touch me. Now.” 

Light licked his lips and nodded, promptly reaching down and grasping L’s now throbbing erection. He had to push back against the hips that jutted up against him as L groaned deeply into the pillow. Light laughed gently and kissed at his neck again as his hand made quick work of pumping him, feeling precum spill out over his palm. 

“You’re so beautiful like this, turn your head back to me.” He sucked a soft spot along his adam’s apple and could feel L’s heartbeat against his lips, alive and human. He felt the same pulsing against his fingers as his thumb grazed along the leaking slit, and he let out a pleased hum as L moaned and tossed his head back against the pillows. His eyes were locked on the sight of L falling apart at his hand, and he was rock hard from the sight. He kept his hand moving in a quick and steady rhythm, pulling sighs and moans out of L with each move. 

Their lips met passionately again and Light felt L’s hand yanking his robe out of the way roughly. He groaned when he felt those thin finger’s curl around him and grasp on tight, making him fall apart as well. 

It was only a few more minutes of Light’s expert motions before L was coming with a loud scream, shooting his cum all over their stomachs. His hand shook as it kept it’s pace working Light, and he squeezed hard when he flopped back. Light moaned and kissed him deep, cumming just moments later as L’s hand started moving faster again. 

They fell into each other's arms and waited for their breathing to become even again before L glared down at Light. Light decided to play innocent and rolled off of him and onto his side, propping his head up on his arm to stare back. 

Before they could say any words to another though, a couch cushion flew from across the room and smacked Light directly in the chest, knocking him off the bed with a huge WHOOSH. 

“That was so disgusting… !!! You guys always forget that I’m here!” Ryuk stomped his way over to Light and snached the couch cushion back into his arms and hugged it tight to his chest. “You should respect me a lot more than this you know, especially you Lawliet!! You don’t have any second chances!” 

L grabbed the sheet and clutched it to his chest to hide himself, pulling his legs up as he leaned back against the headboard and directed his glare to Ryuk. 

“What are you even talking about... “ 

Light shot a look at Ryuk and quickly grabbed a pillow to throw in his direction, though it just went straight through him. 

“You Goddamn Shinigami, Back off! If we bother you so much why didn’t you say anything sooner! Damn Ryuk, that really hurt!” He rubbed his hand over his chest and grabbed his robe once again to start trying to pull it on over himself. 

“I couldn’t ruin the moment! Ah!! Light is so scary looking right now!!!” Ryuk yelped and flew out of the room through the wall leading to the balcony, leaving them be again. 

“Damn him! I’m sorry L, he’s such a nuisance. If I could lock him up somewhere I would.” Light sighed and pushed his hair back, shaking his head. 

L sat up himself and shook his head to get his hair out of his face, though all it really did was puff it up more. He sighed and grabbed his own robe from the floor and slid it on, tying it over his sticky waist as he cringed. When he turned to Light, he showed no emotions on his face. 

“It’s fine, we have been resting and messing around for too long anyway… I’m going to shower and then I need to go to the swimming pool to get some exercise in and, hey, did the groceries come in yet? I’m starving.” He spoke just as quickly as he walked as he hurried over to the small kitchen tucked by the hotel’s front door. He threw open the fridge door and gasped in joy as he pulled out a carton of chocolate milk. “At least Ryuk still managed to put everything away.” 

“Well someone is certainly wide awake now... “ Light should have commented on the exercise they just got together, but instead shook his head and grabbed his phone from the table. He yelped when he saw the time. “Ugh! That damn shinigami isn’t getting apples for a week… Mikami has been waiting downstairs for me for almost an hour!” And then he was the one moving quickly towards the bathroom. Moments later L heard the shower turned on and shrugged as he pulled out a carton of strawberries to carry to the table and eat with his drink. 

Light came out just minutes later in his towel and a comb to his head, promptly moving to the walk- in closet as L started to read the morning paper. He sucked on a strawberry and looked over, calling out to him. 

“You’ve never had problems making him wait before... “ L commented as he tossed a stem into the trash across the dining room. 

Light ignored him and scouted through the messy piles of clothes to pull out all the pieces he needed for his tan suit with the red tie. Once he was dressed he hurried over to his desk and started packing up a briefcase. Now that he was ready he chose to talk.

“Normally I could care less, but he needs me to approve some of his recent clients for his next purge of criminals, and we need to make dinner reservations tonight with some important law enforcement contacts I’m going to be recruiting soon.” He grabbed the notebook, the eraser, his laptop, and a few pens. He walked back over to the bed and plopped both his cell phones in the case as well before locking it up and walking back to stand beside L. 

“Hm, we really should make sure to focus on work the rest of the day then.” He reached up and grabbed Light’s tie, pulling him down to give him a gentle chaste kiss. “Call me when your dinner is over.” 

“I will. Stay out of the room and trouble during your tea time. And enjoy the pool.” He smiled and tucked some black strands behind his ear. “I won’t be home too late, but don’t turn on the news or leave the building until I arrive. The mafia attacks are starting to get really brutal, but I’m taking care of them. I need you to focus on your assignments.” 

“You forget who you're talking to. I never quit until my assignments are done.” L pulled away and grabbed another strawberry, turning it in his palm. His expression dropped to the same blank one Light saw earlier. Light frowned and nodded to him, heading towards the door. He was starting to get extremely worried about L… and he never worried like this. Normally he could read L’s expressions and feelings so easily, but right now he was clueless to what was going on…

He paused in the doorway and glanced back to see L chugging the entire bottle of chocolate milk and popping up from his chair to drop his robe and strut into the bathroom, slamming the door. He closed his eyes and focused on clearing his mind before breathing in a deep breath as he stepped into the hallway. 

He bumped into Mikami on his way down the stairs and was greeted by a bow and a kiss to his watch he always wore on his wrist. “Good afternoon, Lord Kira.” Light knew there were never any residence on this floor, so Mikami was aloud to use this name for him. 

Light pushed him away and kept walking down the stairs. “There’s no time for that now, let’s get going. We have a lot of work to do today… get on to the report.” He straightened his tie and wrist cuffs as he strode down the stairs before stopping to type his personal code to call for the elevator. 

Teru Mikami rushed after him and held up his clipboard, clearing his throat. 

“Of course Light-San…. yesterday you made contact with the chief of Tokyo’s police department and also Japan’s UN representative. We have much business to discuss with them about our future.” He flipped through his notes as they stepped inside and started to descend down many floors. “I’ve done the research and I’ve contacted three possible restaurants for you to choose to dine from tonight. You can look them over and text me your answer. After I’ll have my list ready for you to take home and carry out your judgments on as you please…” he carried on chattering as they stepped out of the elevator, walking side by side through the lobby and then into the streets of Tokyo. It was Monday around 3pm, so the foot traffic wouldn’t calm anytime soon. Light pulled his sunglasses from his suit breast pocket and slipped them on to keep the light from his eyes. His stomach rumbled at him but he ignored it completely, his attention fixed on his companion. 

Mikami finished his reports and handed his notes over to Light, crossing his hands behind his back afterwards. Light gave him an approving nod and tucked the papers under his arm, continuing their walk down the block. 

“This will do perfectly, Mikami. Wonderful report as always. Your work will not go unnoticed.” He smiled over at his right hand, pausing as the street light turned red for pedestrians. He decided he would treat his “assistant” to a nice cafe before they carried on with their plans. While they waited, Light started to ponder about his partner. 

Teru Mikami acted, to the public and on paper, as Light’s part-time assistant. They would meet each weekday afternoon to chat schedules, Kira’s plans, criminals, or whatever business Light needed done. He kept him very close to him at most times, and they watched each other’s every move. Mikami was a pretty easy person to keep track of, he kept a very strict daily schedule that was only broken when Light requested so himself. He made sure to always praise him and bring him along to his outings, and Mikami being a prosecutor definitely helped him follow up on criminal cases… Light knew that everyone had a use. Maybe soon even Mikami could step into a more personal position, and start carrying out killings of his own… no. Light was just getting ahead of himself again. 

Mikami smiled and bowed again gently, before moving to put his clipboard into his messenger bag. “I’m afraid I must be going soon, Light-San. I have an appointment with Matsuda before our dinner. He’s been keeping tight watch on your father and sister after all.” 

Light paused and stared at him just as the crosswalk turned green. Oh, recently he had been focusing on work and L so much he had completely forgotten he hired Matsuda to stay at his old home to keep watch on his family. Things had gotten so complicated recently, he figured it was for the best… 

Suddenly, a man behind him took the opportunity of Light being out of it to trail his hand firmly across his ass as he passed, letting out a whistle. Light yelled and jumped back, bumping into his assistant’s chest as the man started forward into the crowd. 

“Oh my god, Mikami, go find him. Look at him for his name. These monsters are getting more daring since the mafia have come to town.” Light hissed, straightening himself back up. He knew he looked fantastic in his signature suit… but damn. 

Mikami caught him and scoffed, nodding in agreement. “He definitely looked like a Mafia. Blue jeans, black tshirt, bandana. I’ll catch him, Kami.” Mikami whispered the last word as he propped Light to stand again and rush off into the crowd. 

~~~

When Light arrived at the restaurant he had chosen for their meal, he immediately got a sour taste in his mouth. He stepped out of his limo and srode his way to the entrance, Mikami following close behind. The Relais d'Entrecôte was a french high dining experience, placed right in the center of Tokyo. The tacky Marie Antoinette decor made Light internally gag as he approached the hostess booth, though he was sure that wasn’t why he felt uneasy. He knew something was up with his plans, somehow… and that was a very uncomfortable feeling for him as he was about to blackmail some very influential people. He told the host of their reservation and turned back to Mikami as she left to check on their spot. 

He glanced around at the people nearby, trying to take in if anyone or anything was out of the ordinary. He checked to see each the bodyguard he hired to stand at every entrance and exit. No one in the waiting room seemed to look concerned with him in the slightest. He swallowed hard and gripped onto Mikami’s arm, pressing close. Damn, what was the problem then? He reached up with a soft fake giggle, tucking some of Mikami’s loose hair behind his ear. “Oh dear, I’m so excited for this lovely dinner date you’ve planned.” He pulled him down and turned to whisper in his ear. “Go now and check the perimeter of the place. Something doesn’t feel right.” He leaned back and patted Mikami on the chest gently. “Please fix your hair before the hostess comes back though… it needs to be pushed back.” 

Mikami let nothing of his act of the dotting boyfriend slip as he smiled brightly and nodded, moving to pull away to walk towards the bathrooms. He broke off just before he turned the hall to start towards another exit door, and Light let himself relax against the wall. He’s sure he was being paranoid… but he couldn’t afford to take any chances. Ever. 

He looked up from where he was looking at his hands when the hostess rested his hand on his arm. “Sir, all your preparations have been made. I’m afraid only three of your guests have arrived so far…” Light’s eyebrow twitched at that. He showed up at least twenty minutes late to avoid just that. “But they are eager to meet with you! Come this way, Yagami-San.” 

She led them to the table and Light stood tall as he followed, willing his nerves to settle. He had planned for at least thirty men to be meeting him for this dinner, nothing made sense at all. He shouldn’t have let Mikami break away from him… he knew that approaching the table alone was probably his worst way to gain any upper hand. But there wasn’t much else he could do at this point, so he glanced at his watch to remind himself about his emergency scrap from the note, and turned the corner as the hostess did into their private dining area. 

“Here’s your room, sir. I’ll escort your company here at once for you… enjoy your meal!” She beamed and then hurried away, so Light turned to face the three figures sitting around the table. 

He froze where he stood as he was met with three pairs of steely eyes, so similar to the ones he held so dear. These three men… Light tensed his jaw and slowly made his way over. He had never met any of them before, but he knew them well. He had secretly feared meeting any one of them… and here they all were, sitting expectantly for him. He just needed to keep his cool…

Sitting down across from the trio, he crossed his legs and unbuttoned his jacket, slowly pulling it off. “Well, this isn’t the meeting I had prepared myself for. What do I owe the pleasure, Whammy boys?” 

Near, Mello, and Matt, all sneered at the nickname. Near was sitting in the middle, smallest of them all, but Light knew never to underestimate any of them. Not only was their intelligence almost matched to L’s, they also had close ties to him- and nothing about Light and their meeting was by chance. In fact, Light was sure this was planned all along since he had first started communications with the police and the mafia had come to Japan, the very same week… 

Damn. They had completely tricked him then. All this time he was so focused on the mafia’s movements and what irrational Mello might do that he hadn’t even noticed Near’s schemes. Matt had been the one emailing him from Whammy’s… it all was clicking together in his brain before any of them even opened their mouth. 

Near chuckled and held his hand up to stop Mello from talking. “Light Yagami. I’m sure by now you’ve become very familiar with the three of us and our positions. You of all people must be aware of our place as L’s successors, especially since the two of you have decided to quit the Kira case and start an independent investigation of your own…” he dropped his hand and moved it to his hair to start twisting some pieces. “Though this is just a cover. We know what you’ve been working on Kira… and L won’t play victim to your games forever.” 

Light smirked and let his body relax more. It was all just empty threats then. The fact that they were able to stage this whole thing was a bit baffling to him, but nothing Near had to say so far had any force behind it. Mello and Matt’s expressions were telling an entirely different story, but they wouldn’t resort to violence after setting all this up. Now wasn’t the time for that. He leaned up and grabbed the bottle of wine sitting across from him, admiring it for a moment before filling his glass to the rim. 

“You all seem pretty confident for yourselves. I’m honored your went through all this trouble to take over one of my schemes, but if you wanted to chat about L, all you had to do was ask…” 

“Bastard!” Mello slammed his hand on the table, standing up abruptly. “I won’t just sit here and let you two taunt each other! Where is he? Who's your plus one tonight, huh?” Matt grabbed his forearm and held him back. 

“Oh, do you really think the L Lawliet would be getting dressed up to come to a boring meeting for his boyfriend's work? Oh no, I wouldn't ever subject him to this business side of things. He’s free to do as he pleases, and lucky for me he’s always interested in the information I need next. None of you will be seeing him any time soon.” He leaned back again, taking a slow sip of his wine. 

“We weren’t expecting it to be that easy… sit down Mello.” Near sighed and dropped both of his hands as he also stood up. “We just wanted to come to send you a message. That we know who you really are, Light Yagami. You’re planning on going public as Kira very shortly, and your movements are not hidden to people like us. L can’t stay hidden from us forever.” 

Matt started to stand as well as Mello scoffed and stomped out, shoving Mikami into a wall as he went. Matt just groaned and hurried after him. 

“W-what! Oh, I’m so sorry Kami-San, if I had known they were here I wouldn’t have let you enter! These are the ones you told me to watch! Nate River, Mihael Keehl, and Mail Jeevas! They aren’t safe from you, sir!” Mikami dropped at Light’s feet as he shouted, grabbing onto his ankles. 

Light turned and locked his gaze with Near’s tilting his head slightly. “I’ll send L your love… I can’t wait to see what your next move is, Nate…” 

Near sneered and stood up, walking around the table. His white form looked pure, though he radiated a dark energy. “You’ll regret challenging me, Yagami. With L’s disappearance and Whammy’s death, I’ve officially taken the title and power’s of L, now as N. With the knowledge that L is still alive, I’ve got the other two to work with me…” he paused in the doorway and sighed. “It would be wise to put us in contact with L soon. If he finds out our death’s came from Kira… well. There will be nothing left of him left for you.” And with that, Near pulled out a letter from his pocket and tossed it where Mikami laid, before he left the room as well. 

Light let out a drudged breath and set his glass back down, kicking Mikami away as he grabbed the letter. He turned the gold envelope in his hand and peered at the N stamped over the crease. He scoffed angrily and tore it open, reading intensely. 

“Kami… what would you like me to do… about the situation…?” Mikami stood back up again, looking at Light expectaly once he set the letter down. 

“There is nothing else to do about this today. I… I have a lot of work to do. Go home now, I’ll be in contact. Don’t worry about them, or this plan of mine they dissolved… I think Near let me know that I just might have hold over their only weakness.” 

Mikami looked thrilled to watch the gears of his God’s work, but still he nodded and took his leave, which left Light alone at the table that was untouched beside the wine. 

Light really had no idea what his next plan would be. He knew he needed one quick, and one that worked in his favor… thought Near had threatened him… Light still had the upper hand. Almost 90% of the world claimed to support Kira, he had all of their real names, none of them knew of the actual powers of the Death Note… and of course. He had L. 

Light smirked to himself and moved his hand over his mouth to quiet the laughter that started to burst out of him. Yes, he was Kira… he was God… and so he knew he’d come out on top as always. 

He pulled his personal phone out of pocket and pressed the speed dial to be taken directly to L. 

“Yes, hello dear… yes dinner has ended, I called just as I said.” He chuckled and stood from the table. “Listen L… there are three people I would like you to meet. I think you’ll like them quite a bit. I’ll tell you everything once I’m home, alright? See you soon.” And when he hung up, he let himself laugh for real this time. 

Oh yes, he would win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooops, sorry for the shameless smut light just can’t help himself Next chapter we go back to L's pov and will focus on his heavy thoughts... and a flashback that brings us back to episode 25. :)


	3. Drowning My Thoughts Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L struggles with himself as he becomes trapped in the trauma from the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit shorter, and might be a little confusing since it half takes place in a dream... but I hope you get the idea. L doesn't know about the death eraser yet~ sooo~ Enjoy this angst!

When L slammed the bathroom door behind him, he immediately slammed his back against it and slid down to sit on the floor. His hands gripped tightly at his hair and pulsing in his ears was ringing loud like the sounds of sirens. His breathing came out in uneven waves, shaking just like his body. He heard the front door slam as Light left and he let out a loud sob as he started to cry, fat tears spilling to the floor. 

The same phrase he had heard this morning was now bouncing through his brain. Now that he was alone, his body just couldn’t keep up with the anxiety wracking through his every vein… 

“especially you Lawliet!! You don’t have any second chances!” Ryuk shouted. 

L choked on another sob as he shook himself a bit, pounding his head back against the door as he willed himself to calm down. He took a large breath in through his nose and forced it out again, recalling a method Watari had entrusted him with to use for anxious situations. Watari… who was gone now forever. 

“N-n-ooo! D-damn, I…” he breathed out heavily as he yanked himself up to stand, stumbling over to the huge jacuzzi tub in the middle of the large master bath. He slumped his body against the ledge of it and breathed out again. 

Okay, the method to calm down. Right. 

“Find Five things you can see… first.” Ryuk’s voice was replaced with the calming, gentle tone that Watari always saved for him. 

L slowly lifted his head and peered around the white bathroom, his eyes landing on each piece of clothing thrown all over, Light’s many hair products sitting all along the bathroom shelves, the huge shower placed across the room from him… and the fluffy towels, and then his god awful reflection in the large vanity mirror. He froze and reached up to rub his face dry before promptly looking away to reach and turn the bath water on. 

Okay, he figured that was about five things now. His breath was still coming out very thin, so he moved his body into the tub and blocked up the drain, leaning back to have the steaming water stream over his back. Okay, and next was… 

“Okay, now you must tell me four things you can touch.”

Pfft, easy. The water along his back, and then the hard porcelain tub under him, his greasy hair sticking to his back, and then the feel of his heart beating still, loud in both ears. He shifted and sunk down farther, his legs coming up to rest against his chest in his natural slouch. 

“Next you tell me three things you can hear… and my voice doesn’t count.” 

L still rolled his eyes at that, especially since now the only place he could hear Watari’s voice was in his mind. He shook his head rapidly to shoo that thought away and focused on his surroundings again. He heard the roaring of the faucet as it filled his tub, the water sloshing against his ankles as it went. He heard the city sounds outside as always, and then in the main room of their suite, the TV was playing cartoons. Either Ryuk had come back or he had just never shut it off in the first place. 

“You’re doing great my boy, next I just need two things you can smell.” 

L never liked this one, he often ignored smells around him. He did live a hobbit like lifestyle after all, and he was certain after all the sweets he had consumed over the years, his sense of smell waned. But nonetheless, he still reached over to pop the top off of his shampoo and poured it into the water. It was unscented soap, but it still smelled like soap, and made bubbles foam instantly. He looked around the room and spotted Light’s toothpaste resting against the sink, and he decided the memory of the minty smell would have to be good enough. 

The water was filled to his chest by now, so he shifted his limbs out in each direction so he could float. They really did live a lavish life here in Kira’s HQ… 

“And now finally, just tell me one thing you can taste. Then you’re all finished, unless you feel the need to repeat them…” 

L felt like he could argue that he thought of the taste of toothpaste already… but that wouldn’t be fair to Wartari (R.I.P). He took in a big breath and then sunk down under the water, silencing the world and all of his thoughts at once. 

He pondered the consequences of opening his mouth and swallowing up as much water as he could, completely drowning all his thoughts out… but he knew that would only lead to negative ones, so instead he focused on the lingering taste of strawberries in his mouth, as he let himself sink down and just be silent. 

He let his body relax in the water, feeling pretty calm as he focused on the silence, letting the water drown his thoughts out with it’s sounds. The gentle swishes of water reminded him of rain… and rain only made his heart speed up in fear. Because of that day… 

He squeezed his eyes tight harder and sunk down, staying stiff as he started to lull off. Both from lack of exhaustion and from his now lack of breath… 

~~~

L opened his eyes to feel his face being pelted with rain droplets from the sky. He felt each droplet sink into his bones as his clothes and hair were fully soaked. He stumbled back a bit where there was a loud gong crash off in the distance… 

The sounds of the church bells were deafening- and he had to cover his ears from the sudden shock of it. He turned his head away and paused, feeling the rain come down on him more. 

The sound eventually dulled until it was much more distant… and he stood up in his crouch again, looking back to the sky. 

He knew this. It was all so familiar… yes. This was it. The nightmare he has been having since this god awful day… L knew he would die today... he should have died that day. No one else could hear the bells but him… it was pretty obvious what they meant. 

He swallowed and looked down at his palms just as Light came into his right hand view. L whipped around and looked at Light as he came to the edge of the covered roof area, calling out inaudibly to L. 

The bell let out another gong and L stumbled towards Light, the only thing he could focus on right now. The water was everywhere, and the church bell was right in his ears…. 

Light reached out for him just as he dropped down into his arms, and he scoffed as he pulled him out of the rain. Clearly very annoyed, he turned his around so they could look at each other. 

“What are you doing out here all by yourself?” 

L paused and pushed back, looking up at him. Ah yes, he knew this part very well. When he finally concluded Light lived as one of the lying monsters he had always feared so much… 

L was the very same kind of monster. 

He turned away and the scene changed with him, and suddenly he was on his knees, Light’s damp and heavy foot resting in his palm with a towel, and as L looked up to meet Light’s burning red eyes, 

He felt a towel in his hair instead. Gentle… 

“Here, you’re still soaked…” he wiped the droplets away from his bangs and pulled back, and L looked down. 

“I’m sorry…” 

His hand stopped all its movements and he looked up to meet eyes with Light, their breaths pausing. This moment again… this was the moment he knew. He knew that he had fallen in love with Light… and nothing else mattered. Not anymore anyway… not with the sound of the bells signaling this was the end. 

Suddenly, he knew it never even mattered if Light were Kira or not. So L had been right from the beginning, he pinned down Light almost instantly and never loosened his grasp. He just never could latch onto the evidence he needed… Light was always a step ahead. And they always had fun with their games… too much fun, in some cases. On nights when L would wake up laying naked in an actual bed… It became a routine when they were handcuffed, and they justified it silently in their minds. 

Once they had discovered the death note and Light was cleared… he became distant once again. He claimed it was from the stress from the new information, the pressure of yet another Kira emerging… but that was just too easy of a lie to uncover. 

So, as L ran the towel along Light’s smooth ankle, he felt calm for the first time since the investigation had started… the L in his dreams, and the L living this moment… he was blinded with Love. And since he knew the end was near, nothing else but that feeling mattered. 

“It’ll be lonely, won’t it?” L sighed out, leaning back to meet his steel eyes with the red ones above him. 

“Huh?” Light looked genuinely shocked, tilting his head to make eye contact. He was completely clueless… L knew he couldn’t have loved him yet. His realization would come too late. L was sure of it. 

“You and I will be parting ways soon…” And L would never forget the face Light gave him, one of true sorrow. It ached and hurt to see, but that only proved to L this was all real. 

And then the scene shifted again, and he was on his back, limp and lifeless. But his view was the same, still focused only on Light’s expression, even as the sorrow and shock bled away into a dark grin. 

That was all the evidence L needed to know Light Yagami was Kira. And L died knowing he was right. 

He died, he was dying, and he couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t BREATHE. 

And then it all went black. 

L’s eyes flew open and he was still underwater, so as he took in a breath he filled his mouth and lungs with water, and he spluttered, sitting up as he coughed and gagged. 

It took him a while to ground himself back into his body, the world spinning and dark around him. When his eyes finally focused on the tile floor, he saw the puddle forming from all the water dripping from his hair. L flipped his hair back and shakily pulled himself up, looking again at his reflection in the mirror. 

“This nightmare again... “ He sighed and grabbed a towel from the shelf on the vanity, slowly bringing it up to pat his hair dry, the memory of Light doing the same engraved in his mind. 

Suddenly there was a loud series of knocks at the door as a man called out to him. 

“Mr. Yagami, your cleaning service has arrived!!! Would you like us to wait in the hallway until you are ready…?” he heard a back in a deep japanese voice. 

L jumped at the noise and quickly wrapped the towel around himself, calling back. “Y-Yes! Just give me five minutes!” he hurried over and quickly drained the bathtub, and he heard the man walk out and close the door. God, he couldn’t wait until they were out of this penthouse. Light had mentioned that he was working on securing a true Kira HQ that they owned, but at this point they were so busy working it hadn’t come up again. L just prayed that their next stage would set them up to have more privacy and less mobility, L had lived his entire life in hotel rooms and it really was getting old. As the bath water drained, he walked back out into the penthouse suite and over to their closet. 

Getting dressed only took a few minutes, and by the time he had gathered his bag and his laptop to take down to the hotel’s dining room for his afternoon tea, the maid’s were walking back in with their cart. 

L turned off the TV and looked around the room for Ryuk, but it seemed he was still dejected from his spat with Light that morning. It didn’t really bother him, having the Shinigami over his shoulder while he tried to enjoy his tea was never pleasant. Bidding the maids a goodbye, he stepped out into the hall and whipped out his phone. 

His head was still pounding in his ears as he made his way to the elevator, scrolling through his schedule Light had made him for the week. Maybe he would just skip his tea all together and make a trip to 7-11 for painkillers and sweets… 

His phone lit up with a text for Light and covered his smile with his thumb in his mouth as he read it. 

“Some disgusting creep felt me up while I was walking with Mikami just down the block. We still have a lot of work to do my love. Enjoy the spread I've set out for you today, I won’t forget to call when I’ve finished my meeting. <3” 

L didn’t bother replying, Light had sent it hours ago and he was probably just sitting down for his dinner now. L wasn’t sure when they had actually gotten up today but it must have been around three pm since that’s always then Light left to meet with his assistant… and the maid’s were’t usually scheduled until around six. L really had been out for a while in the bath… He had a lot of work to catch up on tonight. It really wasn’t like him to waste time like this. 

He was met with one of the concierges as he stepped out of the elevator, and they led him to his usual room for tea. He took his seat at the head of the table and held tight to his knees as he admired the spread before him. Cakes and cookies and fruit stacked high, and his place setting was bare to accommodate his needed workspace. 

The concierge poured his tea and then bowed, leaving him alone and with his headache again. L scowled as he pulled his laptop onto the table, snatching a cookie to munch on for good measure. 

He glanced over his schedule again as it was the first thing to always pop up on the screen. His scowl deepened when he saw the mark for his therapy appointment at four pm tomorrow. He had avoided it for so many years, dodging even Watari’s efforts for him to get help. He thought he had a rather grreat handle on his mental health, thank you very much! 

And then his head throbbed in a way that made him feel dizzy and he had to rest his forehead against his kneecap. Yes… okay. He may be going through a rather strong rough patch recently… but that meant nothing. He was still the world’s greatest detective! Although he wasn’t working on new cases, and now that he had found himself beside Light's side he was, by all accounts, working on the wrong side… He still had his mind, and his pride. And they both told him he could handle whatever other tortue was thrown his way. 

He had already died, after all. What could be any worse than that? 

He munched on his cookie and smirked as he picked up the event and started dragging it to the trash. Just before he dropped it though, the flash of memory of seeing Light looking at him, smirk plastered on popped up in his mind again and he swore his heart stopped beating for a moment. 

He regretfully dragged the event back and tossed his cookie to the side. Damn Light Yagami and everything he had done… He moved and pulled open a new tab and started to get to work. 

And then his phone rang several hours later, after he had finished all his reports on the list of men Light had planned for him, and closed his laptop to answer.

“Hello Kira~ I’m surprised you actually called.” He grabbed his things and a plate of cake and stood to leave, walking back to the elevator as he talked. He couldn’t wait to see Light again, and in their finally cleaned room he knew Light would relax more. That idiot loved to organize everything, he’d be thrilled. 

L paused once he made it to the elevator, actually paying attention to his lover now. “Three… people? Who? You never want me to get involved with your connections.” 

L couldn’t even imagine why it would matter who Light introduced him to. In fact in was probably better to keep himself hidden, since his identity was still hidden and he was working for Kira now… but Light brushed it all off and said he would explain when he got back. 

“Alright then, I’ll trust you on this. See you soon.” he hung up with a shake of his head, rubbing his neck as he stepped out of the elevator and approached their room again. As he stepped up to the door, he noticed it was open a crack, and he paused. 

He figured it could have just been the maid who forgot to lock up, but he knew that couldn’t be right… he swallowed hard and cautiously pushed the door open, knowing even in his weak state he could still defend himself. 

“Hello….? Who is there…?” 

He moved to closed the door behind him but gasped when two gloved hands shot out and grabbed his wrist, then another covered his mouth and pushed him against the wall. He opened his eyes and yelled when he saw who had a hold of him. 

MELLO! 

He screamed and kicked out, hitting Mello right where it hurts and he fell in front of him. 

“Bastard! I’m just trying to help you!” Mello yelled back as he clutched his torso in his position curled on the floor. 

L was speechless and stumbled back against the door, grabbing onto the handle and whipping around only to bump into a firm chest with a fur leather jacket. 

MATT!!

“L, calm down… it’s just us.” both his hands were held up at his sides in a surrender, and L shocked his head wildly, turning to run into the room. What the hell was happening??

On his mad run to the balcony he tripped over something and was face planted into the ground, groaning out loudly. 

“What the hell is going on?? How did you two get in here?!?” He flipped himself over and looked down at whatever caught his feet, and screamed again when he realized it was Near. 

NEAR!!!

“L, please…. We’re sorry to barge in like this, but it’s for your own good.” He stood up and the other two stood on his other sides, all holding out their hands to help him up. 

“We are only here to talk.” 

Staring up at the three of them, the three people that were in line to succeed him… the only other’s L had ever considered on his level… L knew he they had a right to an explanation. He took a deep breath to calm his shock away, and stood up again to face the three of boys. 

“Okay, then let’s talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've created a playlist for this fic if any of you are interested. :) Of course Young God is included ahah. I listen to it as I write!
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2miMMJW2WQ7Uc52uRUm7WR?si=-M_6aeJESkCBvge14lgoGA
> 
> Next chapter L finally gets to meet with his family again! Light's pov as he freaks the fuck out over the situation hes found himself in.


	4. Running, Running, Running... (His mouth)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh boy!! I think this might be the longest yet! Oopsy. I really needed Near and Light to meet in like... a casual setting for the plot to work. and L being drunk and super out of character, it makes them open up a lot. Plus my fav smut scene I’ve written yet ;) This chapter took me forever to finish, so I hope you enjoy the absolutely buffoonery!

When Light stepped his way back into the limo with Mikami, he had to sit and wait the twenty minutes it took for them to drop his assistant off before he could allow himself to show any emotions about the recent interaction. He was filled to the brim with rage, and all he could think of doing was grabbing all the wine glasses and fancy champagne scattered around him, and smashing all of it into thousands of pieces. Instead he was silent, watching each car pass as he clenched and unclenched his fist. 

Mikami looked worried and scared sitting across from him, but he knew better than to speak in moments like this. The tension in the cab was suffocating for both of them but there was nothing to do. Light just needed to get home as soon as possible, and once he knew that L was untouched he would begin his plans at once. If he were a weaker man he would have taken all this frustration out on his stupid worshiper sitting by him, and he knew that would only result in more dramatics… and there was just no time. 

The tires hit the curb as they pulled up and Mikami bowed to Light when he stepped out. “Please text me with your instructions whenever you are prepared. I’ll carry on with my work at the prosecutor office, and expect me at three pm as usual, my Kami.” Light just waved him off and continued his stare out the window. Mikami took the sign and closed the door. 

Light just needed to stay calm and think rationally about the situation. He took in a deep breath as the limo started off again, closing his eyes. 

There was nothing that proved any of the trio had made contact with L yet. Light himself had been keeping in contact with Whammy’s house through his encrypted email, so there was no way they could find contact there. He assumed Near had found a way to track him down through the very people he had planned on meeting tonight, which did make him a bit nervous. None of them had seen his face or knew his name yet so he would be safe from them, but the conversations Kira did have with them would probably prove pretty useful for the new L to hold onto. 

He could deal with more dirt on his back later, what he really was most concerned about was if any of them would be able to track him back to their penthouse in order to find L. He had Mikami check him for any cameras or bugs they could have hidden in the restaurant, and he even told the driver to drop him at the end of the block when they arrived at the hotel. He made the reservation fully under his father’s name as well, just to be safe. Still though, he wouldn’t feel better until he actually set his eyes on L alone in the room waiting for him. 

The driver pulled up and came out to open his door, and he took his time as he went through the motions of the elevator. It really took all his will to stay calm as he traveled to the top, and when the doors finally opened again he walked so fast to their door he was practically running. 

He leaned in to press his ear against the door and rested his hand on the handle, waiting for any sounds. He could hear some faint music playing and L’s voice talking mingled in with it. L usually worked in silence but he could have been done for the night. He forced himself to take in some breaths, knowing he was definitely overthinking the situation. 

He shook his head to clear his worries and opened the door, pushing his hair out of his eyes before looking around the room to be met with…. Utter chaos. 

L wasn’t alone. Near was sitting on the floor of the living area doing a huge, blank white puzzle he must have brought all on his own. Matt was sitting next to him with a gameboy in his hand…. SMOKING. 

He whipped his head to where the music was coming from the kitchen and saw L and Mello standing around the island, fully covered with bottles of alcohol, and Mello was chanting to the music of “SHOTS SHOT SHOTS” as L chugged down a red solo cup of…. Something. Light had never even seen him drink before. 

“Take that Mello!” L shouted as he slammed the cup to the ground. “Give me your chocolate, now. That was the deal.” Light was beside himself. His smug smirk as he snatched the silver bar from Mello’s fiery grap was something Light had never seen before. He was beside himself. He stepped back and took in the place as a whole. 

The place was a complete disaster. Either the maids had never come, or they had all created this mess on their own. Light had guessed it was the latter based on his sticky surroundings, and this party mood everyone was in almost made the whole situation a lot worse. Light knew he could talk his way out of anything, but to him a hostage situation would have been more preferable to a… drunk hangout? He wasn’t prepared to play nice with Near’s little group anytime soon, and all his worst fears were coming true just knowing how easily they had tracked him down today. Twice. 

“Hey! L?? What the hell is going on here??” Light yelled when he finally found his voice, dropping his briefcase as he stomped over to the kitchen. 

Noone had even noticed him until that point but L locked eyes with him and let out a shriek of joy, tossing both the chocolate and his new drink aside, splashing Mello in the process. 

“Light-kun!!” 

“Goddamnit, L, this is REAL leather you know??” He cursed and brushed his hands over his vest, turning away. Matt ran into the kitchen and snatched Mello’s bar from the floor, before taking Mello over to their walk-in closet. Light noticed that it already looked broken into and his eyebrow twitched, turning his attention back to L as he jumped into his chest. 

Light grabbed his shoulder and pulled back to look at L’s face, and again he couldn’t find his voice. L was beaming at him, just glowing. He blinked and smiled back at him before reaching to feel his forehead. He had never seen L look happy like that before… ever. 

“You’re extremely drunk.” 

“My family is home.” 

They spoke at the same time and they both laughed after as well. Light pulled him into a hug and for a second nothing mattered, they were just boys in love. 

And then, 

“LIGHT! This puppet is sitting in my spot! That’s the best place to watch TV!” Ryuk called out as he flew into the kitchen and landed on the counter top. Near had no idea he was being referred to. 

L giggled and pulled away, going over to snatch an apple from the table to toss at him. “Shhhh Ryuk…. Near can’t see you so be quiet.” He laughed and leaned against the counter and Ryuk cackled in entertainment as he ate the apple. 

Light…. really was speechless. Drunk L was way too dangerous. Near’s gaze was completely focused on the kitchen now, mouth hanging open as he watched the apple disappear in midair. 

“W-whoa! Oh s-shit what the-“ Light began to stammer in the direction of Ryuk, grabbing the back of L’s shirt. “What is happening?? We have to leave the hotel!” He started backing away… but 

“Hahaha, what are you talking about?? This is your Shinigami, babe.” L lifted his head and he laughed the same tone as Ryuk and Near hurried over to the counter. 

“L, please elaborate on the-“ 

He was cut off by Matt kicking the door open to the closet and Mello walking out with a boa around him as he wore nothing but one of the robes L had come to love a lot. The silk one he had on in the balcony from yesterday. Oh hell no… 

“Alright assholes, boyfriend Kira has arrived! Let’s all pour the sangria pitcher and start truth or dare, shall we?” He smirked around his chocolate bar as he plopped down on the couch, his outfit making a WHOOOOSH. 

Matt slowly trailed behind wearing none other than Light’s very own silk robe. Oh my god he was going to kill them. He didn’t care, they would die. 

“Truth or dare! I’m going to be the winner. Especially if you lot are my competition!” L pointed at Near and laughed again, and Light saw red. How did someone even win at this game??? But then he remembered what L had said not minutes ago. 

“My family is home.” 

Dammit. He needed this to go well. It wasn’t even about Kira right now, it was about impressing his boyfriend’s family. In a way, it greatly helped Kira out, because L still held his title since he was still alive, and whoever Roger was at Whammy’s knew this through the emails. Near really was powerless. Sure, he DID hunt them down and fuck up some of his plans, but the world was shifting into his favor. Near had nothing on him, unless he found out about the truth behind L’s “death”. And since even L didn’t know the truth about how Light had made it happen, he would never know. 

Light shifted his train of thought and smiled bright and laughed, coming over to L’s side to take him into his arms again. He laughed happily and squeezed him tightly, kissing his forehead. L melted against him with a happy sigh. 

“Well… I think I’ll need to actually drink from the pitcher first before we start. I’ll need to catch up to this one.” He smiled and tilted L’s head up by his chin, leaning in for a kiss. He actually saw Near gag from the corner of his eye as L pushed in and kissed back. 

“Hey, disgusting!” Mello shouted, throwing a pillow at them.

Light had learned to dodge them after his experiences with Ryuk, so he pushed L out of the way and sat him on a bar stool. L wasn’t even fazed, staring back with hearts in his eyes. Light looked over and Matt was laying across Mello’s thighs, both of their chests exposed, Mello’s hands in his hair, neither being subtle at all. Light normally didn’t like loud hot headed people but… even he thought Mello was a bit fun. It was similar to how he felt about Ryuk really, and they dressed the same so what does it matter…

He blinked and noticed Near was now next to him, approaching where Ryuk was perched on the counter nearby. Dammit! He really needed to get out of his inner monologue and focus. 

“H-hey, wait Ne-” 

“Light Yagami, truth or dare.” Near turned to him, stopping short of the counter to instead turn on his heels to face Light. He barely came above his hips, standing at full height. Light was again taken off guard fully, he figured he should really get used to that tonight. 

“U-uh, oh. Well. I’ll start with a dare.” He nodded and met Near’s curious eyes, reaching back to lock his fingers with L. He gasped as L tugged him back and adjusted his position so he was sitting like a normal human on a stool, and Light was planted into his lap, trapped in L’s tight grasp. He gave him a furious glare but then L just shrugged and held him tighter. It would be a long night. L had never been so affectionate…

“I dare you to explain what is… looming over in the corner.” He turned and looked over at the counter before looking at the bowl of apples. 

“Don’t be so lame, Near! That’s not a realy dare at all!” L giggled against Light’s neck and he shivered, elbowing him in the ribs. He turned and looked down at him just as L smacked him on the cheek, grumbling “an eye for an eye~” 

God, he really wasn’t going to survive the night. 

“Very well, L.” Near always talked in the same cool tone of voice. He walked over to grab an apple and Light figured it didn’t even matter if they found out anyway, it’s not like the situation could get any worse at this point. “Yagami-san, Throw this apple on the counter. I dare you.” 

“He’s really come a long way, I can’t believe he’s even participating…” Matt said as him and Mello entered the kitchen, sitting down on the tile floor near the couple. Light sighed and wiggled his way out of L’s arms, much to his protests, and walked over to grab the apple from Near’s grasp. 

Ryuk was giddy, standing on the counter top and making grabby hands at the apple. 

“Actually, that won’t be necessary… If you want to see our Shinigami, you’ll have to touch his notebook.” Light set the apple on the counter and Ryuk snatched it right up. 

“Hoho! Light-kun told the truth anyway! Hehe!” and the apple started to get chomped up, causing Matt and Mello to stare in horror. 

“Whoa. What the fuck is happening??” Mello stood up quickly, reaching for the gun on his hip that should have been there, but his pants were in the closet. “Ah! The apple is gone!” 

L burst into laughter and pointed at Light, pulling his legs up into his chest again. “It took you months to show me your notebook, and you show them the day you meet?? How cruel, Kira-kun.” 

“Do NOT call me that.” 

“It suits you. You’re so adorable.” 

“Excuse me, what notebook? Shinigami?” Near popped in between everyone's staring at the pair. 

Light let out a heavy sigh and shook his head, rubbing the arch of his eyebrows. 

“Well, there’s no point in avoiding it now. I’m sure L and I would have told you soon anyway.” He pushed away from the group, going over to retrieve his briefcase from the floor. “I’m not going to be answering any questions right now though, let’s wait until L can help explain better. For now I’m just going to introduce you to our friend, Ryuk.” 

He pulled the notebook out just a bit, making sure to keep it hidden as he ripped off a page. He could feel Near watching as he held up the paper and walked over to him. He was being the nice boyfriend after all, why not let his least favorite of L’s family touch it first? 

“This is from the notebook that gives me my powers as Kira. Only those who touch it can see Ryuk. He’s… an unique sight to behold, but he’s also sensitive- so try not to hurt his feelings with your reaction. Okay?” Ryuk was grinning evilly behind him, no doubt excited at the chance to scare these young geniuses. Ah yes, his favorite. 

Near straightened up and let himself look over at L with a questioning gaze. L literally had not stopped once to look away from Light since he had arrived, pretty close to drooling over him. Near twirled a bit of his hair before nodding and stepping towards him. 

“So long as it’s safe.” He reached out and grabbed the paper, staring forward as Ryuk appeared behind Light, a wide grin plastered on his face. “Oh…! Huh.” 

“Hey, give me that.” Mello had recovered from his shock and shoved Near, snatching the paper from his hand. He looked over before letting out a shout. “Oh! It really is a! Shinigami!” 

L decided to make his way over and tossed another apple to Ryuk, which he happily consumed in under five seconds. Light rolled his eyes and took L’s hand when he offered it. Ryuk didn’t deserve to be spoiled after the sleeping in incident this morning. Whatever, so long as he behaved… 

“Hey Light, since I’m gettin all chummy here… can I join your dumb party game?” He chuckled and flew over to sit on the couch, crossing his legs before tucking his wings back in. “It’ll be much more entertaining than just watching!!” 

“Uhm…. I don’t see why not? As long it’s okay with everyone…?” He really didn’t expect any of this to ever happen to him. I mean, truth or dare with a god of death and room full of your mortal enemies who also happen to be your boyfriend's family? No, Light really could have believed he had a bigger chance at living in heaven than living through this situation. 

Matt pushed Mello and grabbed the paper, having to be turned around to the living room after Ryuk moved. He betrayed nothing at all with his expression and even Light felt a bit unsettled. Even Near showed some shock… 

Light tilted his head in thought as Mello’s demeanor shifted and he rushed to sit next to Ryuk, beaming. “I don’t mind. This guy isn’t any uglier than some of the idiots in the mafia we’ve been running with lately anyway! Nice leather, by the way…” 

Matt let a smile slip and he walked over to sit next to Mello, pulling him away from Ryuk a bit. “Coming on a little strong, Mells…” 

“Yes, honestly, is everyone really okay with this…? I mean, how can we carry on so casually knowing there’s a supernatural element at play in this case…” Near started pacing and turned to L. “Really, you’ve just been living with him around? Knowing he’s the reason Kira has his powers?” 

L still wasn’t paying any more attention than before, eyes still locked to Light. 

“Oh… Ryuk? He’s actually not too bad once you get to know him… I honestly don’t notice he’s there most of the time.” He was either avoiding what he wanted to from Near, or he just didn’t care. And based on the dopey grin he still had, it was just the alcohol. Light really was at an advantage here, he had won already because he practically had L around his finger. To think after everything he would find himself at this point while stuck in a dumb game like this…. But no. He could use this, all their guards were down… He just needed to focus on L and all would be fine. 

He tried to hide his grin at Near’s bewildered expression and pulled L closer, turning his attention to Ryuk, whose wings were being patted down by Mello wearing a thrilled expression. “I believe it’s my turn… Ryuk, truth or dare? Since you want to play so bad.” 

Ryuk looked absolutely giddy as he shoved Mello away by the face, leaning forward. Mello literally hissed and hid behind Matt, whispering angrily in his ear. “Ooooh hohoho give me a dare. Telling the truth is just a waste of time.” 

“Heh, I should have known you’d pick that… Well. I dare you to show us one of your powers then. I don’t even think I know all of them.” Light did grin as Near seemed to drop his expression to focus on Ryuk again. Really, Light could see right through him. He was sure even if Ryuk told him something important that there would be nothing in it that would prove anything, really. So he might as well have some fun with his Shinigami. 

Ryuk let out his signature cackle and jumped up, doing a little dance. “Okay… Okay this is going to be great. Not even Light-o has seen this one yet!” He rubbed both his hands together before flying up into the air and doing a backflip, dropping down to land in a handstand. “Ta-Da!!” 

Everyone but Near and Matt burst into a fit of laughter at the scene. Light was thrilled that his shinigami didn’t ever take anything seriously and he wasn’t risking anything with the bold dare. If anything it just proved to them he was being trusting because of L. So he let himself laugh. 

“Oh boy… For a second there I was bracing myself for something scary. But.. that was pretty cool!” Mello declared as he scooted to sit at Ryuk’s side again once he recovered from his trick and plopped back into the couch. 

“Hehe, well thanks Barbie doll. Hey… truth or dare??” He giggled and his grin widened large enough for all his teeth to poke out. 

Mello looked beyond thrilled and for the first time Light saw Matt’s expression shift from his usual bored look. Matt looked a little frightened now and grabbed Mello’s wrist, leaning in closer. Light wondered if Matt had decided to take Shinigami seriously, or if he was scared about what Mello would do. Either way, he was pleased he let himself loosen up and just enjoy their antics for the night. He really was learning more than any report could have ever told him. 

“Oh shit, I don’t know.... As curious as I am about the shit you could come up with for a dare- I think I’ll lean more to the truth!” Mello looked absolutely giddy and Light noticed when Near looked away in dissatisfaction. He was probably just as annoyed as Light would have been right now if he didn’t have L to calm him down. Poor thing. 

Ryuk let out another cackle and gripped his chin in thought. “Hmm… oh! I remember reading that you joined the mafia, isn’t that right Light? Tell me your most gruesome murder story!” 

Light nodded and smirked at L as he nodded along too. He knew L was disappointed when he found out Mello had left the very day L “died” to a life of crime, but Light was able to convince him it must have been for a good reason. Light himself had dove into a life of crime for his own reasons, and L was by his side. So Light figured he had made peace with it, and if not, he at least was too drunk right now to care. Light shifted to sit a little closer to him, moving his arm around his back to lace his finger in the hair at his neck. L shivered and leaned into his touch, turning to look up at Light with gentle half lidded eyes. 

Light really was relaxed, because now his focus was completely on L and nothing else. His amused smirk shifted into a small smile, and he couldn’t help but lean in to give him a tender kiss. Wow, he really was lucky… 

“HEY YOU SICK BASTARDS! DID YOU MISS MY ENTIRE STORY??” Mello pelted them with several couch pillows and Light lost his record in dodging them from earlier. L yelped and then growled, throwing the pillows back. 

“Mello! You ruined my moment! You’re no better with Matt!” L yelled and then pouted, throwing himself into Light’s chest. “I don’t want to hear about the mafia! All any of us ever talk about is crime and murder and it never stops… Can’t we talk about anything else?” 

Mello scoffed and crossed his arms, pressing his own way against Matt’s chest. It was clear that L’s words got to him. “Fine then! L, truth or dare??” He tilted his head up challengingly. 

L’s pout darkened into a deep frown and he sighed, lifting his head again. Light really was amused by this strange drunk side of L. “I have to go…? Geez… uhm. I suppose for a truth I don’t have to move. Truth it is.” 

“Gah, come on! This is just going to get boring now!” Ryuk voiced his displeasure before standing up. “I’m done!” And then he was gone.

Everyone but Light, who was used to such antics, seemed a bit putt out by his sudden reaction, but soon Mello turned his eyes back to them and fixed his stare into one of his surely signature heated glares. He was shooting daggers at Light with that look, though when he spoke he was clearly addressing L. 

“Okay, a truth. What do you see in this guy anyway L? You’ve never latched onto anyone this much since Beyon-“ 

“Mello, I really wouldn’t…” Near interjected and Light noticed L’s form tense up. Who the hell?? He knew now wasn’t the time, but he had to remember to ask L as casually as possible tomorrow. Light always thought he was the only one who could peek L’s interest!! 

L cleared his throat and shot his own glares at both Near and Mello, squeezing Light’s hand. “Oooooh whatever, you both don’t even know the whole story there. But it’s not about him... or much else for that matter. It’s all about Light now.” And as he smiled and reached to grab Lights hand, Light felt a ton of hurt flies shoot into his stomach and he had to look away to calm down. Wow, they never had been so direct before… 

Surprisingly Matt was now the one to break the silence. “You know, that doesn’t really answer Mell’s question…” 

L snapped his head to look over at him. “You know, I remember a time when the three of you respected me… you never talked back.” 

Mello and Matt shared a glance and snickered, and even Near let a smile crack. Light’s mind and heart was reeling as he tried to pick up on all the hidden communication they could have been sending, but really all his nerves were focused on L’s thumb tracing his knuckles. Fuck, even when he was totally smashed he could still distract him. 

“You’re kidding right? We were kids back then, and of course we respected you! We only ever saw you through a screen, and you were like an icon at the house! We looked up to you! And look at you now, whoring yourself out to Kira of all people!” Mello spat to him once his cold snickers died out. Uh oh. Light blinked and held L closer. The tone was shifting. 

“How dare you! Are you kidding me? I can’t even count the dirty things you’ve done to get information! Let alone the times you’ve thrown your family under the bus!” L snapped back and moved to push Light to stand. Hell, he was an angry drunk too! 

“You both! When has fighting ever gotten us anywhere… you’re both smarter than this.” Near waved both of them off and stood up. “All of our games always end with you at someone’s throat Mello.” 

Mello literally growled and his entire face turned so red Light was sure that he would explode. He wasn’t sure if he was going to rip apart Near or L first but he knew Matt’s grip around his waist wouldn’t hold him back for long and Light needed to gain a sense of control. 

“Hey! Enough!” Light stood up and pushed L just enough to have him fall back to sit in a chair. He gave him a pointed looked before turning to face Mello. 

“I know this probably isn’t my place to speak, and I know I haven’t known L as long as any of you… but if I may.” Light walked over and sat down where Ryuk was before, next to Mello. He huffed and settled back into Matt again, though he did crack his knuckles slowly as Light began to talk. 

“L has been having… a rough time lately. At the start of the Kira case and I’m sure long before, he shared that he felt very alone. He had Watari of course, and through the investigation he also found me.” Light smiled over at L and saw him relax just a bit from his heated state. “Though, I’m sure as you all know… Watari is no longer with us. L hasn’t been himself lately, and I think the three of you paying him a visit… well. It was a nice thing for him, after all the changes he’s had. He looked happier than I’ve seen him in months when I walked in tonight…” 

“Oh, Light. I am happy.” L smiled and sat up more, some tears forming in the corner of his eyes. Oh god, that was a first too. What the hell was in that cup… “I’m happy my family is here, ah! I’m sorry Mello, you know I only tease you because you don’t work to your potential!!” 

Mello blinked and looked over at him, frowning, though he didn't look nearly as pissed anymore. “Damn you L, I’ll take it. Even if that’s sort of a backhanded apology.” He snorted and nudged Matt. “Though he’s the one who doesn’t work hard.” 

Matt grimaced and looked away from the spectacle that was L rubbing his snot with his sleeves and jabbed Mello in the side. “You’re so fucking rude.” 

Near sighed and shook his head, walking over to L. “This whole thing is ridiculous… Why did I think any of us together again would be smart? ” 

L sniffed and looked over at him, before looking away again. “Near, just because you think you’re the smartest doesn’t mean you can be so rude to us…” 

“Oh shit!! Haha, he got you!!” Mello cackled and Matt shoved him again. Light really was taken off guard so much tonight. He stood and came back over to L, grabbing the tissues from the table as he went. 

“I hate to say this… but it might be better if you all leave for the night.” Light frowned and knelt down, reaching up to delicately move the hair from L’s face so he could dab his tears away. “I don’t mean to cut the night short, but L really seems… not like himself at all.” 

Near seemed to recover from his frozen shocked state and hurried over to start collecting all the pieces of his puzzle again. “Yes, I couldn’t agree more. In fact, we’ve already made arrangements with the hotel to stay on the next floor down. We must be going before we overstay our welcome, right M’s?” 

“Who the hell said you were allowed to give us nicknames??” Mello snarled but he still got up, pulling Matt with him. He barely paid Light and L a glance as he stomped to the door. “Later you sick Lovebirds~!” 

Matt grumbled as he followed him out. “I can’t believe I didn’t get picked to play again…” 

Once Near had collected all the pieces, he turned to face L again. And like the mature, world famous, totally sober detective he was, L avoided his gaze and stuck his nose in the air stubbornly. 

Near sighed and tsked. “L… and Light Yagami… you know, Mello was the one was insisted we visit tonight, once he heard you were alive again. He took your death the hardest. I know there is a lot to be explained there and about your relationship. I’ve been respectful and compiled this long, but if the truth doesn’t add up soon I’m afraid I’ll only have to act accordingly…. but whatever happens. You’ll always be our mentor.” He took in a breath after, almost like he’d never spoken that long before. 

Light… wasn’t impressed. He knew Near was careful with his wording, and most of it was pointed at Light. A threat. Near needed proof L was really on his side, or proof about his death in some way not being linked to Kira… either way, Light knew he would have to keep an eye on him. Damn! 

L still didn’t look at him, but he was gripping the armrest of the chair tight. “Hm… well. Thanks. Goodnight Near.” He put his other hand’s thumb in his mouth and Light just knew the words bothered him by the aggression his teeth were taking out on his fingernail. 

Near didn’t make another sound beside the click of the door as he left. Light had so much to think about from what had just happened, but he knew it all could be addressed in the morning. Well, except for the thoughts of his L, who looked to be a mess in front of him. 

Light frowned and scooted closer so he was sitting in front of L’s pulled up knees, and he reached up to cup his cheeks. “Hey… I’m sorry. I’m sure seeing your family again definitely didn’t go as planned.” 

L popped his thumb from his mouth and looked at Light, his eyes shifting into something softer as he leaned into his touch. “Hm… no. Not at all… not after so long and all that’s happened. But, then again, we’ve never been a traditional family.” He smiled just a bit and shrugged. 

Those butterflies bursted through Light’s body again and he gave a small laugh, letting his thumbs trace along L’s pointed jaw. “From what I’ve learned about you, it’s that you don’t do anything the traditional ways… but I am sorry that the situation had you feeling so upset. I should have butted in sooner. Though I’ve never seen you so verbally aggressive before…” 

(Drunk) L giggled and reached up to grab one of his wrists, letting his legs drop so he could pull Light in towards him more. “It’s true that instead I usually show my anger with the force of my kicks.” He emphasized this by poking Light’s stomach with his toes. 

Light was suddenly feeling giddy from the teasing and moved his arms to wrap around L’s neck, slowly snaking his way up the chair to find his way to be sitting in his lap, facing toward him. L’s eyes shifted into a darker expression, and he quickly moved his hands into that silky hair. 

“You know Light…” he moved in and kissed along Light’s long exposed neck that was sitting in front of him, and Light gasped quietly, grabbing onto his shoulder. “Despite everything, I’ve just been thinking of kissing you all night.” He then gripped his teeth onto Light’s pulse, and sucked sharply all of a sudden. 

Light’s body shook with a moan and he shoved L back, looking over his devilish face. “Oh my god… you’re a horny drunk, aren’t you?” 

L blinked and his smirk deepened, while he arched his hips up against him. “I mean… who can blame me?” He then grabbed Light’s shirt and pulled him in for a rough kiss, and when Light gasped in shock, he only took the opportunity to shove his tongue into the wet heat as well. 

Damn, L had shifted from the dumb, angry drinker to this.. crazy sexy possessed thing. Light could barely keep up with everything going on but he felt the butterflies inside him just absolutely catch fire as his feeling shifted into nothing but pure lust, and he kissed back with a feverish intensity despite the god awful taste L had in his mouth. 

Light had to pull away after a few minutes of their making out as L’s hands started getting a little too friendly with the curves of his ass. He panted and pushed at L’s chest, reaching back to pull his hand from his lower back. 

“Just what do you think you’re doing…” Light licked his lips as he L’s pretty mouth was hanging open as he needed air, swollen and wet from Light’s kisses. 

L whined and turned his hand out of the grip, grabbing Light’s instead to push it against the now hard bulge growing in his pants. “I want you, Light… can’t I touch what’s mine?” 

Light felt a wave of arousal wash over him and he cursed as he quickly started to fumble with L’s jeans. He had never considered himself submissive at all, but damn did L just sound so hot and sure of himself that Light couldn’t find it in him to protest. He quickly pulled down the restricting article of clothing and L’s erection sprang to life. 

“You’ve ought to know your place by now, darling. You’re the one whose mine. Let me show you…” he shifted himself so that he could slide back onto the floor and he took L’s dick into his hand, giving it a few slow jerks before he leaned in to take the head into his mouth. 

The noise L made was priceless as he tossed his head back and threw his hand into Light’s hair. Light moaned himself and hollowed his cheek to suck around him. Honestly of all the outcomes Light had imagined happening when he walked into their penthouse tonight this one wasn’t even probable enough for him to consider. He would have to get L drunk more often…

The hands in his hair tugged him down and he groaned, letting his throat relax as L thrust his hips up against him, mewling out sounds of pleasure. Light moved his hands to drag his nails along L’s thighs, loving the jerks his quivering skin gave in response. 

With L’s grip on his head, he set a pace of fucking Light’s mouth that was additicing for both of them. It wasn’t long before he could feel L’s dick throbbing against his tongue, and Light pushed back against his grip so he could lick around the pink head to taste the precum as it was leaking out. L was a complete mess under him, his moans bouncing off the walls. 

“A-Aaah, L-Light! Fuck, I’m going to come!” L dug his nails into Light’s scalp and pushed his mouth onto him again, just in time for his orgasm to shake through him and his load to shoot down Light’s thoat. Light moaned in pleasure as he felt most of it slip out from his lips when L finally pulled his head back again. 

“Oh, baby… wow.” L was still panting as he grabbed some of the tissues nearby so he could wipe Light’s face clean. When he was done he leaned down and kissed him gentler. “That was spectacular, it felt like you were worshipping me…” 

Light’s ego puffed up at that and he grinned, giving him a few pecks. “Hm, as you know I do… You’re mine, L. We’re Gods together, and I expect you to show me the same treatment…” He moved to wrap his own fingers in L’s hair, tugging him down onto the floor. 

“Ooh~ you’ve really worn me out, you know… but I’ll do my best for you.” He crawled on top of him, pushing Light to lay flat against his back. It was true, Light noticed his eyes were already drooping but that didn’t stop his hands from doing their own descent into Light’s jeans to pull him out and expose him. 

“I refuse to hear your excuses…” Light was cut short and sucked in his breath as L’s long delicate fingers wrapped around him and made quick work of jerking him off. He moaned and spread his legs more, letting his head rest back as L trailed featherlight kisses along his neck. 

L didn’t bother responding and rested his weight against Light, his thumb tracing the vein along the underside of Light’s length as it moved down. He somehow sneakily snuck his other hand to grab a couch cushion, and slowly lifted Light’s hips with an expertly timed jerk so that they were resting there, elevated. Light was too lost in the feel of L’s hand to notice really, until L’s mouth left his neck and he opened his eyes to be met with L sucking on three of his fingers… 

“Oh h-hell no. L, stay away from my ass tonight.” He reached up and snatched L’s hand from his mouth and brought it down to his dick instead. “What happened to you being tired? Just finish me off.” 

L’s face of disappointment was almost shocking and devastating enough to make Light reconsider, but then BOTH of L’s wondrous hands were working him and he didn’t care. Light had no idea why L was suddenly fixated on his ass, (though to be honest it was something Light was proud of) but only a handful of times had L been inside him and each time Light was still the one in control. Light decided to chalk it up to being another drunk L quirk and let himself get lost in the pleasure he was getting currently as L finally leaned down to lick at his dick. 

“Hnnmm… o-oh yes, fuck L, I’m close…” He moaned and closed his eyes again as he pressed his cheek into the carpet, losing it as L sucked around him. He came with a silent shout and L swallowed all of him down beautifully. 

When his heart rate and brain finally calmed down from the aftershocks, he turned his head to find L’s tucked under his arm and pulling a blanket from the couch around them. Light groaned and started to roll away but was pinned down by his lover’s strength. 

“Darling… no. I am not sleeping here on the floor.” Light protested and wiggled but it was no use. L had his legs and arms wrapped around his torso now and his head was heavy on his shoulder. 

“It’s no use~ We’ve slept in worse places before. I’m not moving from here and I’m not letting go, so it’s no use~” L teased and peppered a few kisses to his skin before relaxing again. 

Light let out a frustrated sigh but decided he wouldn’t waste his energy fighting back. They would be sore as hell in the morning but he figured that’s what the hotel’s spa was there for. He moved his hand into L’s hair and let his eyes drift shut, relaxing back fully. 

Today had not gone at all how he had planned, and Light normally couldn’t stand for such a thing, especially not since becoming Kira. But as he reviewed the mishaps in order, he felt as if in a way the ‘setbacks’ had somehow aligned in his favor. If he just played his cards right, their New World might just come faster that they thought. 

L was far asleep against him by now, and Light felt himself drifting off, feeling nothing but satisfied and loved from his partner in crime so to speak. Tomorrow would be another step towards victory… 

Now all he had to do was figure out whoever this “Beyon” could be that Mello mentioned…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooooo~! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please comment what you think of the story so far! I have a few tricks up my sleeve for future plot, and soon we are going to be bringing in some more characters, along with whoever “Beyon” could be… ;)


	5. Light's at the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L has his first session of therapy and fights a hangover.

When L awoke alone on the plush sofa at 2:46pm the next day, he felt like he was being stabbed in each eyeball with daggers as his head was pounding. He sucked in a breath and suddenly shot awake, sitting straight up with a gasp. He immediately regretted it as the blinding light from the balcony window assaulted him, causing him to hiss and pull the covers over his head. He grumbled and pulled his legs to his chest, tightening up as he closed his eyes to assess the situation. 

He only had his eyes open for a second and only really saw the sun’s evil rays… but he also didn’t see any daggers. So that most likely meant his head wasn’t being attacked. And he was alone… where was Light? The sun indicated that it was the middle of the day, but there was no way L had gotten enough sleep to be able to stay passed out until Light’s meeting? He bit down on his thumb and leaned back to flop down on his back again with the blankets still over him. Ugh, his entire body felt heavy and his brain felt like mush as his head thumped. What had he done last night? 

His mind suddenly whirled with the memory of all the drinks Mello had bet he couldn’t finish, and he groaned. Damn him and his refusal to ever back down to his successors. What had they even been doing here anyway? L hadn’t seen them in person in over eight years… honestly it was fitting that last nights events ended with sour words. 

As the rest of the events of the night flowed back to him, he rolled over and popped his head out of his blanket cocoon, spotting a collection of possessions on the coffee table. He blinked and sat up quickly again when he spotted the giant slice of strawberry cake set next to an even larger iced coffee. His body fought against him as he readjusted the blanket over his shoulder and he snatched the cup first, sucking down at least a third through the straw. He hummed in delight as the sugar crystals floated at the bottom of the cup. It was just the way he liked it… if you put pure sugar in ice coffee, it didn’t melt in, so he could get the sugar straight into his system. The coffee also always had an unhealthy amount of sweet cream poured over it, giving it just a hit of the bitter bean taste. Wonderful. 

L set the cup down and grabbed the red strawberry sitting on top of the cake, noting Light had also left him water and painkillers, along with his phone and a small note. He smiled a bit and took some of his pills, ignoring the note in favor of just calling Light instead. 

He leaned back on the couch and sucked on his strawberry as the line rang. He smirked gently to himself and noted their clothes from last night still tossed all around the living area. As bitter as he may have been towards Mello yesterday, and even after Near’s strange parting words, having the three of them and Light around to be there for him filled a hole in him that had been missing for a while. He still had so many questions for Light about the circumstances of his death and revival, but one thing Light had insisted to him was that he couldn't have saved Watari. The two of them had died on the same day, and L woke up again alone five days later, just in time for their funerals. It still stung every time L would look over his shoulder and didn’t see the old man there… but he hoped being reunited with some of his closest members of Whammy’s house would fill that. 

The line kept ringing and then went to voicemail.L was pissed. He hung up before leaving a message and looked at the time. Oh. It was 2:58pm. Light was probably just sitting down with his little servant Mikami. L tsked and grabbed the note and his coffee again, reading it over. 

“Dearest L, 

I really did try to wake you all morning. It was a miracle I was able to get you on the couch. If by some force of nature you don’t have a hangover, I know you probably won’t be feeling like yourself after sleeping longer than you have your entire life. I made sure to take Ryuk with me to my meeting so you won’t be bothered. I’ll be back around 5:30pm today, and I’ve made us dinner arrangements for tonight after your first appointment with Dr. Takashi. I know you’re nervous, but it will help. She knows that I am Kira, so you can be as open as you need to be. No need for nerves, love. Feel better and I’ll see you tonight.  
<3 Light 

L smiled brightly and carefully folded the note back up, setting it aside and reminding himself to save it for… his personal file on Light that he kept. Yes, very good. He happily started to indulge in his cake but was interrupted by his phone ringing as Light called him back. 

L took his time and to finish chewing and set his fork down before he flipped it open. “So you’re going to answer me now, huh?” 

“I’m in my meeting you little shit…” he sounded annoyed by then his tone softened up. “But I’m glad you’re finally up. I was getting worried. How do you feel?” Light’s smooth voice was slightly muffled with the sounds of cafe life happening around him. 

L knew they changed meeting places every day and was jealous he wasn’t out so he could have a fresh pastry with his boyfriend. What was the point of Mikami anyway? L was confident he could do whatever that guy could. But of course he wasn’t jealous… 

“I feel absolutely awful… I can’t even remember the last time I drank. But when Mello is around someone always ends up with some consequences the next day…” L grumbled and took another bite of cake. “Oh speaking of which, it might just be best to cancel my appointment today, there’s a very low percent chance that I’ll be leaving the couch anytime soon.” 

Light made a noise of annoyment before responding. “L… you’re kidding right? I know you aren’t on board with the whole therapy thing… but if you were in my position I think you could understand why I’m making you do this. I don’t want any excuses.” 

L’s face soured and he tossed his fork away and a fit of petty rage. “I have no idea what you’re talking about. It’s just been a couple nightmares…” 

“A couple nightmares?? You can’t be serious…” Light sighed heavily and L heard the phone shift a bit. “L… I’m sorry. But you need to do this. You’re in charge there, alright? You only have to answer her questions and you get to talk about only what you want. I’ll arrange for her to come up to the penthouse, would that be better?” 

L knew he wouldn’t win this battle, and like a child he pouted and whined back through the phone. “Fine… if you really are making me do it…” 

Light seemed to be pleased enough with that answer. “Don’t worry, there will be plenty of desserts with dinner. I’ll change the meeting to be in the penthouse. I’ll have the locks changed tomorrow then… just to be safe.”

L rolled his eyes and grabbed his coffee, sucking down the last of it. “Hm, you’re even more paranoid than me… Why don’t we just move to a new place?” He was getting dangerously close to finishing his cake… 

“Do you have any idea how long it took me to set up this place? It’d all be a waste. It’s the perfect location, plus your family is staying there now…” Light sighed just quiet enough for L to almost not notice. He had completely forgotten they had decided to stay in the same hotel! 

“Oh you’re right! I should go make sure they’re doing okay… I don’t think I’ve ever known Near to even leave the Orphanage before, and now they’re all in Japan? Together nonetheless… all for me.” L smiled happily as he drew some silly designs on the plate with the icing. Maybe he would try to go and talk to them before his appointment… “What time is that appointment again?” He knew the answer, he had been staring at that stupid event on his calendar for days now… 

“She’ll be knocking on the door at 4pm, darling. I’ve just emailed her so she knows to be there instead. And right now it’s… 3:24. I should be getting back to Mikami, he has a lot of work to be done for us tonight. I am glad your family is there too, L, but please take today seriously…” He trailed off, his voice thick with concern. L just rolled his eyes again. 

“Yes dear… anything for you dear…” 

“You’re such an asshole. I love you. I’ll see you tonight. Don’t worry about dressing up, it’ll be just us.” 

“MmmmIloveyoutooo…” L hummed back, shifting himself so he could be laying down on the couch again. “Don’t work too hard, Kira~” He had never been comfortable with how open Light alaways was with those words, but he was learning. At least he said it back then. 

He couldn’t hold back his smile though as Light chuckled in response. “I will always be working hard to create my new world for us. But I’ll try to be home early…” And his tone darkened a bit at the last part and L tried to hold back the shiver of anticipation that ran through him. 

“Yes, sounds great to me. Wonderful. Goodbye.” and he hung up before that evil voice could pull anymore reactions out of him. Light really was too powerful. 

He tossed his phone onto the floor and let out a heavy sigh as he stared up at the ceiling. At the very least, his headache had mostly subsided. His body still felt heavy as lead though, and he dreaded the thought of having to get dressed and open the door for the doctor. He had about thirty minutes to plot an excuse… But then he remembered that Light would probably decapitate him or something if he avoided it after how serious he sounded on the phone. Stupid Light, it was one thing for him to sleep with L, but to actually care about his wellbeing and mental health??? It blew L’s mind that anyone could ever. When he honestly thought about it, there were less than five people who L knew cared for him… the three misfits downstairs were obvious ones, followed only by Light… and then maybe Light’s father. The other two that could have been counted were dead. Watari and Beyond… 

He hissed and threw the blanket away from himself like it had burned him just as bad as the memories of his lost loved ones did. Watari’s death was still a fresh, bleeding wound, but his feelings and his history with Beyond had turned into a deep scar that never healed properly. Light had always let his ego get a boost from knowing he was the first who could challenge L, but it was hardly the truth. Beyond Birthday had always kept him on his toes since childhood… and then again even more so when he abandoned his life at Whammy’s to instead challenge L as a criminal. It had broken L’s heart that their destiny had ripped them away from each other, and at the end of the LA BB murder case when Beyond had almost killed himself but was instead incarcerated… L had made a vow to justice and justice alone. 

But look where he was now… he had abandoned all that for some other murderer… though Light did things much differently, was this really any different? What set them apart enough for L to spend a lifetime rejecting Beyond… only to fall right into Light’s arms after his death? 

He supposed that Light himself was the difference. With Beyond, L wouldn’t let himself understand his motives for murder, it was all but too easy to write him off as just a twisted psycho. L let himself push away all their tender moments in favor of winning at their little game and solving his case. He came into it sealed off with his only objective being to win. But with the Kira case, he let himself get personally involved, and Light dragged him in easily. It was unexpected how quickly his lies of friendship actually turned to truth, and in the days when Light wasn’t Kira, just an incredibly sexy and intelligent coworker who just so happened to be chained to him at all times, how could he have said no?? It was dangerous, and childish, but L had genuinely never let himself have fun like that before. Sneaking Light into storage closets and elevators for quickees, L could easily lie to himself that he was doing it for the sake of the case… but the day they caught Higuchi… he just knew he had fucked up. And then that day in the rain… he had been dragged too deep. 

“URRGGGH!” L shouted in frustration, hands flying to tug at his hair. He never let himself think about Beyond! What was he doing, trying to psychoanalyze his love life?? The therapist wasn’t even here yet! 

He huffed in frustration and stood up, stomping over to their closet. As crappy as he felt this morning, he could understand where people turned to alcohol. Last night he had felt more blissed out that he ever had before, no more of this stupid anxiety or overthinking. He shook his head at his shaking hand that grabbed onto one of his many white shirts. He supposed that becoming an alcoholic would just result in more therapy and more constant shaking hands in the long run anyway, so he tossed that thought aside as he started to get dressed in his usual look. 

With his clothes on, he wandered back out and to the kitchen in search of a new treat to munch on. His mind was still whirling with memories, and he realized that he had never really been alone like this for so long before. Even when he would spend days on end working, Watari was always behind him. And even before that, he had Beyond obsessing over him in Whammy’s. It was true that Light only left him for not more than five hours a day, but it was still strange to him. Maybe he would ask Light if Ryuk could stay more often, but he’d actually rather have his daily anxiety attacks without a God of Death laughing at him… so never mind. 

Just as he was pulling out some red (his favorite) jello cups from the fridge his thoughts were cut out by the sound of the door. His body instantly tensed up and he slammed the fridge closed. Fastest thirty minutes of his life… L sighed and grabbed a spoon before he came over to the door. He took in a deep breath before letting it open and taking in the person standing before him. 

Dr. Takashi did not look like any doctor L had ever met before. She sported a black shaved buzz cut, with a slice in her left eyebrow to match. Her green eyes were warm and large, and her skin was too copper for her to be Japanese. L figured she must have married for her name? She was wearing a long maxi dress that had a slit up the leg to show off her tall leather boots. Honestly, L thought that Light had picked a prison therapist. 

“Oh! Hello! You must be Ryuzaki… I’ve heard so much about you from, well… from Kira.” Her smile was bright and toothy, and she reached her hand out for L to shake. 

L wasn’t sure why Light hadn’t told her to just call him L anyway, but he figured Light just wanted him to be his most comfortable. He nodded and ignored her hand in favor of popping open his first jello cup. “Hello… I haven’t heard anything about you yet unfortunately. Thank you for the change in meeting.” He turned and started walking back to the couch. “Just what experience do you have anyway?” 

She laughed and walked inside, tucking the clipboard she was holding under her arm as she closed the door behind her. “You just jump straight to it then, don’t you?” L wasn’t amused as he watched her walk and sit across from him. He fixed her with a stare and assumed his usually sitting position as he started to eat. 

She cleared her throat and decided to continue when he didn’t break his silence. “Right… well. I have four phds actually, and I earned all of them in England. That’s where you’re from too… right? I’ve been practicing for 17 years now and I’ve had clients with all different needs… but I specialize in PTSD, anxiety, depression,guilt and trauma. I’ve also been working on my doctorate in criminology.” She looked proud about that and shrugged. “I do a lot of work with a group of criminals who are willing to change for the sake of Kira! I am obviously a devoted Kira follower. In my years of study I’ve always felt that the worst of criminals couldn’t be punished by our justice system alone…there are just some people who make the world awful… and then Kira appeared and my wish came true. I do hope we’re able to work together, I want nothing more than to help Kira and his partner.” 

L had paused with the spoon on his tongue to give her a once over. He was right then, a prison therapist. Damn, even he wasn’t THAT devoted to Light’s cause... maybe that could have been part of his issues? He guessed that this woman was probably the best he could talk to about everything, all things considered. She may be a little biased, but he knew how to make people hear what he wanted. He was certain he would be able to keep this up and keep Light happy. He would play along as she went and eventually he’d be done with it all in a few weeks and he could just write it off as a waste of his time. 

“Hm well… that’s nice.” L nodded awkwardly and finished up the first jello cup. He was regretting not grabbing more snacks for himself when he had the chance. “Well, Kira didn’t inform me about how these things work and I’ve been raised to avoid therapy, or trusting others for that matter. Annoyingly for you I’m sure, I also intend for all of your methods to be explained to me in detail. So… please do explain what we’ll be doing in our now dwindling hour together.” 

The woman blinked several times as she processed his words before glancing at her watch. “Right, yes of course. Kira told me you are always straight to the point.” She gave him a warm smile and opened up her notebook, clicking her pen. “We’re going to start out with a few clinical assessment questions that’ll help me determine the level of care you may need. From there I’ll put my notes away and we’ll just go over your past and whatever could have led up to your trauma, as well as the event itself that is causing you stress. That is, if you are ready to jump right in. We can take this at whatever pace you’d like.” 

“Oh what joy.” He really tried to not have that sound as sarcastic as it did, but he was only human. A human with a troubled past and trauma, apparently. He bit his lip with irritation as he ripped open a new jello cup. 

“Let’s begin then shall we…” 

~~~

An hour later, L found his opinion on therapy to have slightly shifted. Somehow this completely ordinary woman had found ways to make him open up in ways he never had before, not to anyone. Her tactics were simple. She followed a format laid in front of her that had her asking questions that were just probing and wrong and made L feel real emotions through all the numbness and anxiety that now had become his default. At the beginning, he was determined to write these sessions off as pointless, and as she invaded his privacy, it would have been more than easy for him to have broken each piece apart to find ways to twist it back in her face, as he did with most people in his life. Or he could have simply lied with each answer, something that was second nature to him his entire life. 

But… L had realized that behaving in that way would do him ultimately no good. Light’s worried voice from their phone call stuck in his mind the entire time, and L couldn’t let him down after all he had risked to ensure L survived until now. Letting Light down was something he couldn’t ever allow himself to do willingly, it would be more painful than the nightmares. 

L also realized that for the first time in his life he was sat in a conversation with a woman who had no ties to anything important, at all. She was an ordinary, boring person, who’s only knowledge of L was the basics Light had given her and whatever L decided to tell her. Since the moment L had met Whammy, his entire life story had been written for him already. He had never had a say in his career, his successors, his lifestyle, or his family. It was a weight he didn’t know he had been carrying until this very day. Somehow the woman had done the impossible by getting him to speak the truth about his past. And L was strangely okay with it. 

That’s why, as she was leaving the suite and gabbering on about what L should think about and focus on before their next meeting, he had interrupted her to place the final jello cup in her hand. 

“O-Oh! For me?” She chuckled awkwardly but accepted the strange gift, turning it over in her palm. “Well, thank you. I enjoyed our session today, I hope you found something from it! I can email you a copy of all my notes, of course. I’m sure you’ll enjoy analyzing your own mind.” She nodded as she looked over her notebook. 

L shrugged and leaned against the doorway. He had hoped the jello would be prompt enough for her to leave, but he figured he would have to get used to her social skills as she would most certainly have to learn to adapt to his own. 

“Yes, I am actually looking forward to our next meeting. Would it be alright if we met in the room again?” L’s eyes bore into her as he spoke, but she seemed unbothered. 

“Why, of course! Anything you’d like. And remember, you can always email me if anything comes up before then. I’ll see you on tuesday!” She waved and hurried down the step to the elevator. L actually smiled a bit as he turned back into the room and shut the door. 

Alone again. 

He had secretly hoped after his change in attitude toward therapy that after their session he wouldn’t feel the weight of his loneliness anymore. But that was a childish and foolish thought. 

They had spent most of their time talking today about L’s first memories at Whammy’s and L’s very first family. Whammy, Roger, A and B… They were first in the experiment that was Whammy’s house orphanage. 

L actually had a rather hard time explaining it to her in the form of actual memories, because most of that had been silenced in his mind and replaced with the files Watari had left hidden behind on a lone flash drive for him to readover. The only files that managed to survive lived on that flashdrive, and L wouldn’t dare show it to anyone. Not even Light… It was a story he wasn’t proud of, the fall of his first two successors, and while it would make excellent blackmail, it also just hurt for L to recall. Dr. Takashi really should be grateful for L’s time. 

He scowled at his reflection in the microwave as he again found himself in the kitchen. He was exhausted. All the talking and painful memories had brought back his headache, and all the chatter about Beyond left him feeling empty inside. It was about time he checked on the poor bastard in his cell anyway… 

Just then the door opened and L jumped back to land flat on his ass on the kitchen tile. “Owww…” 

“L?? Did I scare you? It’s just me!” Light was soon at his side, pressing the back of his hand to his forehead. “What’s wrong?” 

L blinked and grabbed Light’s wrist, slowly lowering it to look at him. “N-Nothing.” He shook his head and turned to face him. “I was just lost in thought, you caught me off guard. Welcome back.” 

Light’s look of worry didn’t fade but he released his grip from his wrist. He slowly stood up and collected himself again, always concerned about looking perfect. L just brushed his hair back and stood up to slouch next to him. 

“If you’re sure you’re okay… How did the session go?” He stepped back and sat down at one of the stools at the kitchen counter. 

“It went great, actually. Good choice. I don’t intend to include any more details.” L took in Light’s worn down appearance and came over to cup his cheek and smile at him. “Are you sure you’re up for going out for dinner? You look even worse than me, and I’m the hungover therapy patient.” 

Light’s signature smirk slipped out and he leaned into L’s hands, snaking his arms out to wrap around L’s waist. “Yes, I could never turn down a night out with you. Even if you’ll spend it insulting me like this. Plus… I have some new plans brewing that I need you to be on board with.” He tilted his head to begin trailing some featherlight kisses along his wrist. 

L’s eyes softened and his smile deepened and he melted under the attention. His heaviness and anxieties were lifted if only for a short time all because of Light. “I can’t wait to hear what you have planned, Kira. I’m ready to leave when you are~” 

Light paused when his lips reached the end of L’s thumb and tugged him in to kiss him properly in reply. L really did love that they didn’t have to hide their affections anymore. Inside their penthouse suite, it was purely their own space. L could drop all his walls and just exist in peace when Light held him like this. 

“Hmmm, now it might be tempting to stay…” Light’s mumbled breath tickled L’s face as he pulled away. L just rolled his eyes and untangled himself from their hold. 

“No. no. There is much work to be done, and business to discuss. You know our New World won’t come any faster if you keep getting distracted by my lips~” L teased as he walked to the front door to slip on his only pair of sneakers. 

Light made some protesting noises but soon was by his side again, taking his hand as they both started to exit. “You’re way too harsh on me, you always have been. You’re the one always pulling me in…” 

L tsked and hurried past him down the stairs so he could be the one to push the elevator button. “You can blame whomever you’d like but I’m still correct in saying that kissing is not working. So no more kissing until we’ve returned home again.” He looked over his shoulder to watch in amusement as Light deflated a bit at his words. 

“Really, you’re so harsh…I’d rather be back in my cozy prison cell you made for me than be denied your kiss. It’s too cruel a punishment considering all it took for us to reach this point.” Light’s eyes met his own and they looked genuinely hurt. L frowned as the doors opened and he stepped in, not breaking his stare on his partner as he stepped in after him. He paused, considering, then just as the doors closed he grabbed onto Light’s tie and yanked him into his chest to crush their lips together. 

Light gasped in shock and this gave L and opening to brush his tongue along Light’s bottom lip before sucking it into his mouth, his hands moving to his chest to effectively pin him against the wall. The moan that came next was deep in Light’s throat as his hands came to L’s hips to steady himself. L hand complete control as one of his hands on Light’s chest dragged down and his finger caught on a budding nipple under his shirt… 

Light yelped and arched up into the touch, his head snapping to the side. “You filthy… liar….” he was panting heavily and his eyes fell close as L just redirected his mouth to his neck. 

“I felt the spontaneous need to atone for my sins. You looked rather upset with me for a second, Kami. Have I upset you?” L dragged his teeth along Light’s collar bone and grinned as he shivered beneath him. He loved teasing Light with nicknames, and thought it was only fair to have Light melt under his touch too. He didn’t seem to mind at all. 

Light let another moan fall out and groped at L’s ass, arching his hips up against him. “Yes, you have. I w-work so hard.” He squeezed at L’s lower back and pulled him against him, their bulging erections brushing through their pants. They each groaned and pushed into the friction, and L’s hand started to descend into the front of Light’s slacks. “And all you do is t-tease and mock my efforts. You t-took too long to come to Kira’s side. What will you do to have me forgive you?” Light tilted his head back against the wall with another deep moan as L sucked hard against his skin. 

“I’ll do anything.” He whispered the words as he pulled back, steel eyes meeting the amber pools staring back, and he squeezed Light through his boxers to hear more sounds escape his lips. He leaned in to chase more out of him and kissed him just as the elevator doors opened with a small “DING!” 

Light confessed instead with the whimper he let out but they both were startled by a loud cry coming from the lobby. They jumped apart and turned to face the door to see none other than the three Whammy’s kids staring wide eyed in shock. Near had been the one to yell, and now his eyes were being covered by Matt’s hands as Mello was holding their drink tray from Starbucks. 

“You’ve got to be Fucking kidding me… we need to move somewhere else, tonight. This is… what the fuck.” Mello shook his head was a somber expression as he turned to look at Matt. 

Matt just frowned and patted Near’s head gently. “Who knew L was such a horn dog…” 

Light face was exploding in red and L wasn’t sure if it was from embarrassment or anger. The way he was pushing up his sleeves so rough pointed towards anger. 

L stepped in front of him and gave each of his successors a pointed stare. “Hey, you three need to learn some respect. Light-kun and I were sharing an intimate moment and you’ve interrupted.” 

“In a Fucking public elevator, what the fuck are you talking about? You still act like you can just run around doing whatever you want. This is some fancy hotel in the middle of Tokyo, not the orphanage or one of your stupid headquarters.” Mello spat at him before pushing past to stand in the elevator. Matt dragged Near in after him and shook his head. 

Light tensed his hands into fists and stomped out into the lobby and left the building. L sighed in annoyment and turned back to them. 

“I thought we had always agreed to stay on the same team. I’ve trusted you three my whole life. I’ve never… seen the three of you work together like this before. And you told me yesterday it was all because of my death and revival… you came together again to find me. So don’t change your minds now that I’ve found myself caught up with another serial killer. This one… he’s not like B at all.” L hoped he sounded sincere. He really did care about Light, despite it all. He had abandoned so much to be here with him, and he couldn’t risk losing anyone else. Not anymore. 

Mello just looked back at him, unimpressed. Near pushed Matt’s hands away and stepped forward to stop the elevator from closing. 

“It doesn’t change anything for us, L. Light approached us this morning and these two have decided to join forces with him. I still am not sure of what I’ll be doing next, you last told me I would be the one to take your place. But where is my place as L if you’ve chosen the side of darkness? I am going to investigate the terms of your death and make my own choice on the matter.” He shook his head and looked away. “Not even I can rationalize your actions.” 

Mello laughed and hit him over the head. “Speak for yourself pip squeak, I’ve lost all respect for L. But Matt and I agree that the system is broken, and we’ve got a couple hundred Mafia men behind us ready to fight. So you’ll be hearing from us again, L. I just don’t think I can handle walking in on anymore fondling sessions.” 

“Intimate moments, actually.” 

“Whatever you want to call it, it’s disgusting. You’d better go before you lose sight of your little boyfriend. God, at least Beyond has a sense of humor.” Mello took a sip of his coffee and ruffled Near’s hair as the doors closed. 

L was fuming but figured he was right, and he hurried outside into the rain where Light had disappeared. He huffed out an annoyed breath and lifted an arm to guard himself from the rain. 

“Light!! Hello?” L called out but all he could see was cars shooting by in the streets and countless couples rushing to avoid the rain. He started down the street before turning into an ally as the noises and brushes of people’s arms became too much. “Light!!” 

He pressed himself against the wall and angrily pulled out his phone, but couldn’t do much as the rain had it soaked instantly. He looked around and figured he probably should just head back to the hotel to wait for him there. So much for a stupid date night. 

As L had started to turn back to the crowd, he saw a flash of a pair of familiar red eyes from the other end of the ally. He whipped around to try and find them again but all he saw was darkness. He figured it was just his imagination, playing dumb tricks on him… until he turned around and bumped into a firm chest. 

“Ah!!!” L yelled and stumbled back, twisting his body to kick the chest in front of him without looking up. He heard his attacker shout and a clatter of something hit the ground. Panting, L approached slowly, only to have his ankle grabbed and to be pulled down onto the body laying under him. 

“L!! It’s just me! Stop it!” L ceased his pounding at the body under him and pulled back to be met with Light’s concerned eyes, yet again. 

“Oh…” L quickly pulled away and sat up, looking to his left to notice the clatter had come from an umbrella Light must have rushed to buy for them. “Oh… Light, I’m sorry. I… I’m just jumpy today. I didn’t mean…” 

Light sighed and pulled himself up as well, and rubbed his chest where a bruise would no doubt form. “It’s fine… I guess you’re just worrying me. Maybe we should skip dinner and take the night off, I’ll call a doctor in the morning…” 

“No! No, it’s. It’s nothing like that.” L sighed and pushed his dripped hair out of his face in frustration. “I’ve just so much on my mind, and not like usual. I’m so used to just focusing on cases and working… This new lifestyle has been so difficult to adjust to. So much has been taken from me, but even more has changed and been given to me with you… I’m just. Overwhelmed. It’s too much.” He shook his head and reached over to grab Light’s hand. “I’ll be okay. I just want to help you. We have legends to write, don’t we?” 

Light’s tension dropped and his eyes softened, his fingers tangling with L’s. “something like that.” He pulled his hand up and pressed a few kisses to his knuckles. “Though I don’t believe Gods are expected to write their own stories. It is our job to rule this world.” 

L nodded slowly and started to stand, pulling Light up too as he went. “Sure, sure. We’ll find out once we get there now, won’t we?” He grabbed the umbrella and leaned into Light’s side, holding it over them. “Let’s get to dinner and discuss these plans to get there.” 

Light looked positively giddy and nodded, pulling L with him as they walked from the ally back into the street. Date night was set to continue without a hitch. 

Well… aside from the quiet laughter that followed them from the darkness of the ally… a set of red eyes emerging along with a dark form. Beyond Birthday watched L as he laughed into his lover's ear with a heavy heart, his first wrapped around his knife. Light Yagami’s name hung high above his head with no lifespan under it. 

Kira has taken what was his. Beyond did not need to see his lifespan to know he would soon cut it short to get back his precious L. 

It was only a matter of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beyond is still killin it 😎 now the plot really begins!


	6. Chapter 6: Human Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light and L have a "business" dinner and make plans for their next course of action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really didn’t plan to write smut in this chapter, I swear. But here you go!! It actually took me a while to finish up this chapter, but I’m really happy with how it came out! I promise someday Light’s chapters will be more than just him obsessing over L… but we’ll see. Anyways! Let me know what you think! And! Enjoy!

Light always had liked to have a plan. He held organization as a highly important skill he possessed, for it meant he could write an effortless plan for any situation. Tonight, he had their date laid out in his mind to the last detail. Because of all the sudden changes to his plans as Kira, (The Whammy’s kids showing up, Mello joining his side, Near threatening him, L’s therapy…) Light knew they needed to run soon. Well… maybe not run, but at least relocate away from the city. Kira still planned to send off threats and demands to most countries by tomorrow morning- but even Matt had suggested going off grid for at least the weekend for safety. With some of Mello’s men watching around the perimeter- Light had purchased a cabin in the middle of some unknown forest near the south coast of Japan. It was kind of a vacation…? He wasn’t sure how L would react, he wasn’t sure if L did vacations… so he just wanted this night to go smoothly, to make sure he would see the fun in having a weekend alone together… 

The rain was something he couldn’t have predicted, but by the time L and him walked down the block a great black limo greeted them at the corner. 

L didn’t really express any emotion at the sight, simply pulling away when the driver opened the door for them, quick to get out of the rain. Light knew he was accustomed to cruising in such veichiels, but everytime they had done it together in the past Watari had been their driver. Hence no privacy. The limo Light had rented tonight was completely matte on the outside with blacked out windows so no one could see inside, the decor in the interior was all fuzzy pink faux fur, each and every surface was littered with glitter hearts. Tacky to the last detail, Light noted as the thrum of jazz music hit his ears. He shook the rain from his hair as the door closed behind him. L’s eye twitched as he sat in the corner and pulled his legs up, giving Light a blank expression. 

Light positively cackled and climbed in next to him, the driver locking their door before walking around to the driver's seat. After a second, the security screen came up and they were alone. 

Light was the first to break the silence as he rested a hand on his knee, leaning in close to whisper in his ear. “What do you think?” 

L turned his head away and kept his face hardened, though his knee leaned slightly towards Light. “Is this where someone would come to have sex with a prostitute? What do you take me for, Kira? Just some whore?” Light frowned and reached his hand up to cup at L’s chin, turning his face back to meet his sour gaze. 

“I rented it from a company that specializes in western honeymoons. A charming ride for some newlyweds who just can’t wait for the bedroom to start their consummation, isn’t it~?” Light’s voice dropped low as his other hand dipped into the crease of L’s thighs, his fingers moving up the inner side before ending with a squeeze at his knee. 

L rolled his eyes but let a smile slip through his irritation, his eyes sparkling with something defiant. He jerked his chin out of Light’s grasp and snatched his wrist, while he slowly spread his thighs as he moved Light’s hand lower. “When have we ever discussed marriage? And since when have we been inclined to romance… dear? This is all awfully corny, Kira~” His tone stayed bitter even as he pushed Light’s palm against the growing bulge in his jeans, barely having calmed down from their teasing in the elevator. Light’s eyes widened for only a second before he leaned into the touch and he watched L’s slip closed. 

Light licked his lips, deciding to ignore L’s words completely, and used L’s shift in position to pin him down on his back against the faux fur pink seats, deciding the material would not do well if it was stained. If he managed to get L off before they arrived at dinner, it would have to be while he was still in his clothes. Light hadn’t really planned in that detail either, but he knew he could hold himself back until at least after dessert when he could drag L into the bathroom with him or something. L’s face twisted as he spread himself out under Light, one of his legs resting flat on the ground, while he slowly lifted his other so his ankle could rest on Light’s shoulder. 

“My my, you haven’t even kissed me yet, Kami… what sort of date is this…?” L smirked devilishly as he twisted his foot a bit, his shoe roughing up Light’s hair as his leg wrapped over his shoulder. Light was pleased to note they were back in their roles, L fully opening up under him. Light planted a hand on the seat to the side of L’s face, the pink shade of L’s flushed cheeks something similar to the color of the fur. He let his body drape over him, his hand slowly moving to unzip L’s jeans as he started to rut himself against his smooth stomach. Maybe he wouldn’t hold himself back before they went, maybe he’d just have the driver go around the block, or just park and leave them be. He could easily let himself get lost in L’s words and kisses, but he wanted to get slight revenge for what had happened back in the elevator. It was embarrassing enough for L to have him submit so easily against the wall, but his family walking in just pissed Light off. Not part of the plan at all. 

So Light nipped at L’s lower lip gently instead, ignoring his words yet again, fingers pushing through fabric of the now folded back denim, his nails tracing a vein he knew well along the underside of L’s dick, still through the fabric of the boxers. L moaned and dug his heel into Light’s shoulder, his lips puckering as his body begged for that kiss. “You’re being awfully needy for someone who was so desperate to talk business and plans over dinner before. At least that’s what you were saying in the alley, wasn’t it?” He let his words linger on L’s lips before he redirected his mouth to the collom of his smooth neck. 

L let out a huff of annoyed breath, his hand moving between them as he quickly pulled himself out of his boxers, starting to jerk himself off in long strokes. Light growled in anger and snatched his hand away, pinning it down against the seat. “And what do you think you’re doing?” 

L whined and tensed his hand into a fist, redirecting his angry glare at Light. He lifted his other hand and grabbed at Light through his pants, arching his hips up towards him. 

“J-just what do you think, didn’t you rent a lover’s limo like this so you could have me here on the seat? Keep up with me, Kira.” L’s voice was heavy with want, and his leg drew Light in even closer until he couldn’t resist finally giving L the kiss he longed for.

L kissed back fiercely and Light said fuck it, he figured they could make as much a mess as they wanted with the money L could offer, so as L won the battle of their mouths by forcing his tongue down Light’s throat just to hear him groan- Light let his hand finally start a rhythm along their lengths. It was all worth it, his plan and dominance be damned, when he heard the moans of pleasure start to weep from L’s mouth. He arched his body up and broke the kiss as he cursed, his heel still jabbing against Light's back. 

He could hardly mind though, as even when L was as far gone as he looked, his long fingers still managed to make some movements along with Light’s hand on their throbbing erections with enthusiasm. It wasn’t enough friction though, so Light continued his sucking and kissing at L’s neck as he slapped his hand away, moving his hand to instead take them in each of his hands, the heads of their dicks leaking precome to slick up Light’s movements as he worked them off in unison. 

The babbles from L’s throat we’re hardly coherent, And Light was no better, his mouth could hardly do anything but pant against L’s neck as he rocked up into his touch. Suddenly L had a hand in his hair and he was being pulled up, their eyes meeting. Light squeezed them both as his wrist twisted down again, and L moaned as he attempted to pull him even closer. 

“Aa-ah.. D-dd-didn’t you h-hear, mmm.” L moaned and arched against him as Light’s movements picked up, pressing his lips to his jaw. “Didn't you hear me b-before?” Light smirked and kept his increasing rhythm, letting him get lost in the sound of his needy voice and hungry moans. He loved how easily he could break down L like this, he knew it was one of the only times L was truly open with him… it was addicting and he could never get enough. 

“Mmm… what was that…?” Light dragged his thumb along the top of L’s slit gently, drawing out another deep moan. L was close now, and so was he, if their flushed skin and leaking dicks in Light’s hands was any indication, but Light let the pace slow down just a bit to hear L’s request. He didn’t want it to end just yet. 

“Uggh, fuck… Light, just kiss me.” Light gasped at the sound of his real name, he was so used to L submitting and using pet names to either tease him or worship him, that Light absolutely melted as L’s nails dug into his scalp to draw him in. Their lips collided in a messy battle that L certainly won, as Light hand was now moving with purpose. L tightened his leg that was still around him, pushing them finally flush against each other and it was all Light needed to be pushed over the edge and come all over their stomachs. 

He almost missed L’s laugh of pure evil joy at Light finishing first, but Light’s hand didn’t stop his movements and L’s body shook with his orgasm as he followed only seconds after. 

Light’s head pretty much collapsed against L’s shoulder and he felt the bastard shake with laughter under him as he slowly lowered his leg from his shoulder. He barely made any reaction to having been literally folded like a pretzel, but Light figured they had gotten creative over the years. This wasn’t this first romp in a tight place that is. 

His leg then nudged Light’s own sore hips as it had nowhere to rest but on top of him. “Hmm, okay. I can feel you breathing, Light, you’d better move before someone gets hurt.” 

Light didn’t hide his puff of anger as he sighed and peeled his body away, his back flopping against the door as he leaned back. His face twisted in horror as he looked down at his sticky stomach and he ran his hands over his face in annoyance. Why hadn’t he packed extra clothes? Sure, he had the entire restaurant rented out for them. Sure, he had met the entire kitchen staff beforehand to make sure none of them were sketchy. Of course Light knew he was always increasingly paranoid with his planning, but after the Whammy breakin yesterday he tweaked the plan and took his time to make sure no one else could track them in the future. He even was able to convince Mello to plant some Mafia bodyguards in the building too. Just in case. 

So why hadn’t he thought to bring extra clothes?? 

“Well fuck, what are we suppose to do now?” Light groaned out, pushing his hands back through his hair to try and settle it, in an effort to gain maybe some dignity. He had hoped a little romp with his lover would calm his nerves from all the mishaps he’d encountered lately, but now he felt even more pissed off than before. If anything else fucked up his plans he was going to explode. L hadn’t moved from his laying out on the tacky seats, fully bathing in the afterglow, but he tilted his eyes in Light’s direction. 

“Well… I think you’re overreacting.” He frowned as his eyes casted down to his own mess along his torso, but he made no move to change anything. 

Light was going to explode, and his voice did a bit as he retorted back. “What? Do you see this?” He waved his hands wildly back down at the white stains splattered over his black button up. “This is silk, this shirt was $200, it’s completely ruined. We can’t go to dinner like this… ugh.” 

L just rolled his eyes before he let them close again, his hand resting to drape on his forehead dramatically. “Oh no, $200… I’m completely ruined. You forget who you’re sleeping with.” He paused before he snickered in a dark, sinister way. “You forget the fashion of the company you keep. We can just say it’s… icing. It will blend in enough with my shirt for the hostess to excuse it, don’t you think?” 

“Yes, and what about me?” Light spat out, crossing his arms over his chest. “It’s a strikingly obvious stain on mine!” 

“Well then… let’s switch.” L pulled himself up to sit, before he adjusted himself enough to be able to crawl his way to Light. He slowly draped his arms around his shoulders, looking over his chest thoughtfully before nodding. “Yes, if you wear my shirt, it’s just long enough on you that you can tuck it into your pants so the stain won’t be visible. And we can roll up the sleeves…” his smile widened and he leaned back in his heels, pulling his shirt off over his head. 

Light got briefly distracted by the sight of his partner's bare chest before he huffed out a breath, keeping his arms crossed tight over his chest. “I hardly see how that’s better…” 

L rolled his eyes and tossed the shirt at his face, pushing his way back into his chest to start undoing his buttons. “I’m the one most likely to have icing on my shirt. Plus, when we are sitting and eating, our torsos aren’t visible because of the table. You’re overthinking, Light-Kun.” Light sucked in a breath and slowly let his arms drop as he felt L’s cool fingertips along his stomach. Damn him, he was too powerful. He knew just how to pin Light in place. 

“F-fine. We have the place rented out, anyway. Oh! Wait.” Light caught his hands just as he had managed open the final button, pushing them away as he reached behind himself. It was a miracle the Death Note he had against his back didn’t fall out when he undid his pants earlier, but he had gotten pretty good at wedging the thing against himself that he chose not to question it. The shiny black book emerged from his shirt as he slipped it off his shoulder, and he carefully set it on the floor next to his foot. Light took the end of his shirt and cleaned his torso off more before he dropped the disgusting shirt into L’s lap. 

L quickly leaned down and snatched up the Death Note, holding it carefully between two fingers. “Why did you bring this on our date?” 

Light raised an eyebrow as he did his best to mask his expression, slowly unfolding L’s thin white shirt from where it had fallen next to him. “I told you we had to talk business…” 

Based on the flat expression he was met with, Light’s plan wouldn’t be followed at all tonight. 

“And yet you rent us a sex limo…” 

“Hey, do you have any idea how hard it is to get a limo last minute? Be grateful I even managed one at all! I was just planning on having another night in with you, but we really do need to talk about what’s going to happen next. And I can’t risk running into anyone else… A lot has changed in the past 24 hours, L.” His voice was even and stern, and Light made sure to hold eye contact with L. He hoped he could take him seriously for once. 

“Mmm. I see. Well then.” He slowly set the book down against his thigh and took Light’s button up into his hands, looking like he didn’t know what to do with the thing. 

Light broke eye contact and quickly pulled L’s shirt over his head, just to give him a moment to calm down. Either from anger or panic at his plans going amuck, he didn’t know. He took the Death Note and again tucked it against his back. There was now a tense silence between them before L finally started to pull the shirt on over his arms. 

“So… where are we dining tonight?” L mumbled, his fingertips having trouble pushing each button through. Light would have helped, but he was struggling himself as he shoved the extra hanging fabric into the front of his jeans, surprised that L was right about the stain being hidden enough. He figured L had just wanted him in his clothes. 

Once Light had zipped his slacks back up and straightened himself up enough, he decided that being a bit nicer to L would probably clear up the mood a bit. He ran his hands through his hair a few times just to perfect his look again, before reaching across them to help L with the last of his buttons. 

“It’s a french place, actually. Just on the other side of the city. I assume we’ve been in traffic for a while now…” he felt himself relax a bit more, flattening out the shirt collar as L leaned into his signature hunch with a soft smile. Light let his hands linger against his shoulders as he continued. “It’ll be just us, the wait staff who I’ve already met, and a few bodyguards. I’ll explain more on that when we chat over our meal.” He sighed and traced his thumbs on L’s pale neck for a moment, in thought. “But I picked french because of their long dessert menu…” 

L’s eyes brightened but he didn’t respond, other than leaning into Light just a bit more. “Hm… the last time I had french cuisine was in actual France… but I am in no position to turn down sugar right now.” He turned his head so it could rest on Light’s shoulder, tucking himself against him. “Speaking of which, how far are we? I’m fading fast… I’ve only had a few snacks today.” 

“Mmm… and what did you have?” Light let L’s full weight rest against his chest, his fingers finding their way into that dark mess of hairs. He sighed and looked around at all the pink, suddenly wondering how Misa was doing. He would have to get in contact with her again tomorrow. 

L tilted his head into his hand, though he looked a bit annoyed Light didn’t answer his question. “The cake you left me, all of the jello cups… and some chocolate teddy grahams.” 

Lights eyes flickered back to his boyfriend suddenly. “Which color jello cups…?” 

L pulled back to read his face. “The red ones…..?” 

Light visibly relaxed and nodded, tucking some of L’s hair back. “Good, good… Oh! Looks like we’ve stopped. Let’s go.” He pulled away quickly and snatched his notebook, hugging it tight to his chest just as their driver whipped the door open for them. 

L blinked in shock a few times before he climbed through the seats after him. “Why does the color matter…?” He paused his actions and words in thought and Light smirked as he stepped out into the open air, his hand reaching to help L out. “There was also green…” 

Light grabbed his hand for him and pulled him out, L’s feet stumbling on the curb. He caught him delicately in his right arm and held him against his side, ignoring him yet again. He looked at the door and noted everyone was in position as planned. Two bodyguards at the entrance, one just behind the hostess at the desk near the always open doorway of the place. Only one way in and out. Besides the bathroom window, there were another three guards there. Just in case. He felt like something was coming…

L steadied himself and stood in his hunch under Light’s arm, looking up at the restaurant. “Hm… as long as they have cake…” 

Light assured him there would be plenty as their driver helped to usher them inside. The entire interior was decorated very Napoleon, tacky and colorful, but it was very vacant. Only a few servers scattered around, not more than three men in the kitchen, and of course- their lovely hostess. Light had met all of them this morning, the owner being the hostess herself- and the entire staff Kira worshippers. 

The hostess greeted them with a warm smile and took them to the circular booth in the center of the room, and the two men scooted in close against each other. L did pull his knees up like normal, but Light just used that as a chance for them to hold hands on his knee. 

L looked at Light and nodded in approval once they were alone again. 

“It’s romantic… though a bit over the top. At least we have privacy… or a least something akin to that.” His lips twitched upwards into a smile as he leaned his legs closer to Light. 

Light didn’t even try to hide his joy as he laced their fingers together slowly. “I’m glad you think so… let’s start with some wine and a cheese board, with fondue?” 

L brightened up even more and sat up straighter, grabbing the menu to scan over all his options. Light was pleased to see that he looked happy, and hoped that with all the food around L would also indulge in drinking. He seemed to really let loose last night, and though Light was certain he was drinking much stronger than wine, the effects must still be similar. Getting L to loosen up was never easy, but if he relaxed enough maybe Light could have him finally start sharing some personal details. 

They quickly ordered their appetizers and red wine and soon he was sipping on a 1950 Pinot Noir. Light didn’t indulge in wine often, but when he did he never bothered with the cheap stuff. He wanted red wine dark as blood, sharp and juicy like an apple and bold. It suited him well. L ordered the most expensive sparky sugary champagne and Light was delighted to see the alcohol percentage was no less than 16%. Good. Light would be happily buzzed and L would be just slightly past that around dessert time. 

“What are we discussing tonight, then…? I have a feeling we’ll be taking quick actions soon.” L tilted his head and watched him as Light swallowed almost half his glass of wine. L waited until he was done before doing the same with his glass, his shoulders happily wiggling at the taste. 

Light admired him for a couple seconds before clearing his throat and continuing. “Straight to it then… well, by now I think you know that Mello and Matt are working with us, right? And Mello is part of the mafia group I was planning to take down this week…” 

“Oh. Yes, that’s right. We can’t really alter the deaths that have been written already, though.” 

Light nodded, taking another sip. He was certain he was the only person who was aware that a death eraser existed. He needed to keep it that way, if L ever found out it would shatter his trust for Light in him saving his life. Light didn’t bother to bring Watari back, knowing that he would never allow L to date Light… let alone become Kira’s boyfriend! So Rem had perished still, and Misa had gone off to America to film a movie with a goodbye love letter from Light to keep her satisfied. She had never found out about the eraser, but just knowing she was far away and out of their hair was comforting. So he hardly had to worry about her for now. His secret would stay safe. So long as Ryuk didn’t blab… where was he anyway? 

“That’s right… so I’m not sure how Mello will react. I mean, their gang grows bigger by the day... they have Russians, Yukaza…” 

L shrugged and looked up as the waitress set down their colorful cheese board, quick to grab a handful of the chocolate covered nuts close to him. “Mmm that’s true, I’m certain we will be able to convince him it was for the best. His men are the ones guarding the restaurant?” 

Light smiled and reached to carefully stack a cracker with some goat cheese. “Mhmm. We have arrangements, he’s really curious about the notebook's power. I’m not really sure what there is for him to gain yet… but he seems thrilled that Near isn’t convinced about us yet. They are getting along and rooming together just fine, but Near refuses to work along with any of us. He’s just continuing to research your death… and the entire Higuchi mistake.” 

L nudged him and his perfect cracker tumbled over. Light flared up and hit his arm back. “Hey now! When Higuchi was Kira, we really got to bond you know… I miss your innocent seduction back then…” L smirked around his glass and leaned back. “Oh don’t be shy now, Light.” 

Light’s angry flare melted a bit into embarrassment as he turned his head away with a blush. “You only miss those times because you had so much power over me… and he was a mistake because no one but us should ever be Kira. I hate when I have to use proxies. Mikami has been begging for his turn to take over killings.” 

L chuckled bitterly and moved close to press a kiss to Light’s cheek. “Oh, let him. God knows you need a break.” 

Light turned and looked at him, with a frown. “Well actually, there is something we need to talk about.” 

L frowned and pulled back, his shoulders slumping even more. “And what is that?” 

Light sighed and moved to take his hand, squeezing it tightly. “L… Kira is always meant to have an advisory. And sure, Near’s research should probably make me nervous considering you once considered him your successor… but. He’s not a threat because there is nothing for him to find.” 

L shifted and squeezed back Light's grip, signaling for him to go on. 

“But the fact that they were able to so easily break into our penthouse, I’ve never been so shocked.” 

L laughed and nodded. “Yes, they really can do anything when they work together…” Light gave him a blank stare. “That isn’t the point though, go on…” 

Light nodded and traced his thumb along the lines of L’s fingers, looking away. “Well, I just don’t think it’s safe for us there. I think we need to get away from highly populated areas, somewhere private. Mikami and Mello can stay here in Tokyo and we can communicate with them over video calls… It’s for the best if we are planning to go public with our alliances.” Light took in his expression. “Tonight I’m going to meet with everyone at the hotel and we will finally be sending out the emails to the world’s governments, and anyone who doesn’t give their response by tomorrow will receive the video threat I’ll record tonight…” 

L nodded and sighed. “Yes yes, I know about that part. But… Where would we go? Have you made arrangements already?” 

Light smiled and went to respond, but he was cut off by the waiter coming back to refill their glasses. Light happily swirled his glass, watching the rings collect before he kept going. 

“Well, of course I’ve found us a place. No one will be able to track us down there, Matt has made sure of it. It’s a cabin tucked away in the middle of the woods. We could arrive by helicopter…” 

L smirked around his own glass and gave him a knowing look. “That’s just an excuse to see my fly one again, isn’t it?” 

Light stared back with innocence, setting his glass down. “Oh, god no! It’s just the most logical way to go about it… Since it will be just the two of us, doesn’t it make sense that our pilot is you?” 

L just smirked a bit wider, shrugging. “Sure, Sure... “ He downed another long drink from his glass before he set it down and he grabbed at some of the fruit from the board. “And you really think isolating ourselves is the best course of action? Can’t we just have Matt put higher levels of security on the hotel…? Or I’m sure if we work together on a new location I’d be able to protect us… But all you’ve got me doing is research.” He looked distasteful as he turned his eyes away. 

Light sighed and grabbed his hand again, pulling him closer. “L… you’re the only one I trust to be doing this work for me. And besides, If we go to this cabin, you’d be able to stop working for a while. I’ll have all my killing arranged in advance… I would be just the two of us.” 

He couldn’t help the swell of pride he felt run through him when L’s eyes traced over him, his face shifting in anticipation rather than the sour one it was before. “Hm… well I suppose in that case I don’t really have a choice, now do I?” 

“Not really.” Light ran his hand up along his slim forearm, tracing his fingers on the silk shirt he had been wearing before. “We won’t be gone long just for a weekend. Mello and his crew are going to be setting up a new place for us. We will probably be leaving Japan for a while once we return…” 

L looked puzzled, but leaned into his touch nonetheless. “Really…? You’ve never considered that, even when I was chasing after you. Light.. What about your family?” 

The stung a part of Light that he often didn’t like to look at. He knew that even L could never get his father to join the side of Kira, and as far as his sister and mother were concerned it would probably break their hearts too. Light still hadn’t figured out a solution to this problem, and by now he had resolved that he wouldn’t be able to have his family and be Kira forever. That still meant that he’d planned to keep them in the dark as long as possible. 

“Ah… well of course I’ve thought of them. I thought we could tell them you’ve picked up an amazing case in America and insisted that I come along. My father will be thrilled for both of us. Since you’ve risen from the dead, he’s been under the assumption that we are coping in my apartment on the other side of the city. It would probably be good to see them before we are off…” 

L sighed and shook his hand, placing his hand over Light’s. “No I mean, What about them? Are they protected too?” 

Light blinked and nodded, lacing their fingers. “Well, of course. I’m having Matt place surveillance on them again.., and there’s little chance at this point that my father will be associated with my actions. With the dismantlement of the Japanese police and the government already being on our side, he’s a normal citizen again… everything will be fine. I haven’t seen you concerned like this before.” Light gave his hand a squeeze and looked him over. 

“Well… I am rather fond of Mr. Yagami. I’d hate for us to have not constructed a well enough plan that would lead to him being hurt.” He just shrugged again and grabbed more fruit to munch on. “But I think you’ve done pretty well in ensuring that so far.” 

Light nodded and reached to finish his glass yet again, already feeling his cheek heat up a bit more. Or maybe it was the look L was giving him… 

“So, since that is covered… tell me more about this cabin~ Light~” 

~~~

The entire meal was spent whispering in ears and hands battling to feed each other bites. They truly looked like a typical love bird couple who couldn’t keep their hands off each other, and none of the staff was the wiser to their otherwise murderous plots. Light knew this place hosted many private couples, so none of the staff reacted strangely to Light requesting to meet them all beforehand, and they even celebrated at the amount of money they were making tonight since he rented the place out. 

And with L completely on board Kira’s plan for the week, there was nothing stopping them from taking over the world. 

L of course had barely touched any meat or cheese that came with any of the courses, and had finished off exactly six servings of chocolate mousse. He also had an entire bottle of his champagne, happily buzzed as he listened to Light discuss the cabin’s well organized layout.

Light himself was partially buzzed himself, only slightly distracted by L’s lips whenever he would interrupt his line of speech, never really bothered. He was always staring at Light anyway, he could let himself indulge in a few pecks between bites of food and sips of wine.

The ride home was surprisingly a lot easier than the ride there. And even more surprisingly, they both kept their hands to themselves, besides their arms holding each other. Light even let L roll down his window and watch the city lights as they sped down the highway. Light had come to know that L always loved windows, roofs, balconies- anywhere he could stare at the landscape of his surroundings. Always staring… lost in his thoughts about something. What Light would give to probe inside his mind… 

Instead he leaned forward to press his lips to L’s temple, gentle and soft. “What do you see out there?” 

L doesn’t respond right away, letting out a soft sigh as he leans into Light’s strong hold around him. “I don’t see… I am just thinking...” And then his stare was fixed up at him instead. “Light… are you happy?” 

L could often catch him off guard, but never like this. On the Kira Taskforce, It was never emotional when he perplexed Light with his mind, always drawing conclusions from the most subtle of hints. He was the perfect detective. But everything was different now- they were a pair as always, but instead of solving a case they were creating one. They were the supposed Kira they should have been chasing… and they were also dating now. So much about their relationship had shifted and now L was learning how to probe him in the most uncomfortable and vulnerable of ways. And Light would give in everytime… if only it meant he could have L by his side forever. 

Light blinked his surprise away and tightened his grip, answering firmly, “Of course… why wouldn’t I be happy…?” He slowly reached up and tucked away a long strand of black hair hanging over his eye. 

L shook him off and turned to face him straight on. He cupped Light’s cheeks so he couldn’t turn his head. 

“Light… how long has it been now since I left headquarters and joined you?” 

Light didn’t even need to think about it, but he did pout in response. “Four months…”

“And how many times have we woken up together in the morning…?” 

Light did have to pause this time, feeling surprised again. “Uh…” 

L let his blank expression shift into distaste now, letting his hands drop. “None at all…”  
Light frowned and sat back, still feeling off guard. “T-That might be true… but it isn’t always me who isn’t in bed in the morning. Are you happy, L?” 

L’s eyes slanted into a glare and he turned back to him with annoyance now. “Don’t turn this back on me… is this really what you’ve always wanted? You’ve seen what a true disaster I am, and my family… we are nothing but a bunch of sheltered egotistical introverts…” 

Light rolled his eyes and grabbed his face now instead. “Is this because I’m making you go to see a therapist? Is this how she’s physchoanlysising you?” He let his expression shift into worry, though he knew L was just trying to get something from him. Wasn’t he? There was no way he would be so vulnerable randomly…

L shook his head and bore his stare into Light once again. It was intense and honest. “No, she actually is quite good at helping me connect the missing pieces to understand why those statements are in fact false… well, mostly false.” He closed his eyes and relaxed into one of Light’s palms. “I’m just… worried… That I… won’t be enough for you. And soon you’ll move on, with a new plan, a new…” 

Light was stunned as he said “a new you? You think I’ll be bored… of you?” 

L nodded and opened his eyes again. 

Light sighed sadly and traced his hands back through his hair slowly. “Oh… L. You have no idea what I’ve done to make sure you’d be by my side forever. There’s no one else for me but you. It’s only you.” He wrapped his arms around L’s slender shoulders and pulled him in. “I could never be a God without you.” 

L chuckled gently at that, the warmth returning to his eyes as Light had reassured him. Light had never felt more human in his life… for the first time he felt like they could finally be honest with each other. 

“I love you.” Light whispered against his lips just before he kissed him. 

L sighed and kissed him back with devotion, letting himself get lost in his hold. 

Maybe nothing had gone according to Light’s plan but maybe… just for tonight, that would be okay. 

L smiled and pulled back, looking away as he pressed himself into Light’s hold. “I love you too… our world will be perfect so long as we are together.” 

And Light knew he was telling the truth. Nothing would tear them apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There ya have it :) I already have most of next chapter written but I'm still not certain of how I want things to go yet!! We'll see!!


End file.
